Demanded Request: First Crime
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome has been apart of a killing business since she was eight. Thats also when her parents was killed by that business. Now she's an full adult, and has a choice rather to stay apart of it. Will she leave the business? Doesnt matter now their after her.
1. Tasks

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter One"Tasks"

_"I want ice cream, Mom!"called the eight year old Kagome._

_Mrs.Higurashi called up the stairs, "Come down, and I'll fix it for you!"_

_"I'll be right down!"called Kagome._

_She quickly put on a white t-shirt, and black baggy jeans. Kagome put on her silver oval locket, then ran downstairs. Her father walked in, _

_"No running down the stairs, Kags."_

_Kagome squealed "Daddies home!"_

_Kagome hugged her father's mid, for that was how tall she was. He hugged her, and patted her back lightly. _

_"Sotoiya?Why are you home so early?"asked Ms.Higurashi._

_Sotoiya kissed her cheeked, and sighed, "I need to talk to you, Miyazaki."_

_Miyazaki looked down at Kagome, "Your ice creams on the table, dear.We'll be in there in a bit."_

_"Okay!"smiled Kagome skipping into the kitchen._

_She sat at the table, and ate the chocolate ice ream. She hummed a tone to herself as her parents talked._

_Miyazaki whispered, "What is it, Sotoiya?"_

_"I need to confess something."he whispered sadly._

_Kagome stopped her humming, and listened carefully. _

_Miyazaki asked, "What is it?"_

_"I've been working for The Vianda."whispered Sotoiya lowly._

_Miyazaki gasped softly, "You said you'd never work for them, Sotoiya."_

_"I know, but listen.The company merged with them, and I was chosen as one the employee to work for them more often then the original company.The Camcor's have been bought over, and now I've been working for them more than a year."explained Sotoiya._

_Miyazaki asked, "Please tell me you haven't been doing what I think you've been doing, Sotoiya."_

_"Hai.I've been...-_

_Miyazaki's voice was shaky, "You've put me, and Kagome in danger now.Why didn't you just quit soon as they merged."_

_"I need to take care of you, and Kagome.I killed one the main boss.Their after me, and we need to get out of here."whispered Sotoiya._

_Kagome coughed when she heard the word 'I killed' Miyazaki, and Sotoiya walked in. Sotoiya rubbed his daughters back,_

_"Are you okay?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Yes, Daddy.Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes.We are g-_

_Before he could finish there was a loud crash at the door. Miyazaki screamed. A boy with long red hair, and hazel eyes walked in. He looked two years older than Kagome. Then a man with spiky blond hair, and sharp dark brown eyes, her fathers age stomped in. _

_A pistol in hand. Kagome froze like frozen water._

_Sotoiya yelled, "Shun!Let's not be rash!Please don't do this!"_

_"You bastard!Don't preach to me!"snarled Shun._

_Kagome screamed in fear. _

_Sotoiya yelled, "Kagome!Run!Miy-_

_Sotoiya, and Miyazaki were shot right before Kagome. Right in the heart. blood covered the floor. Both lay dead before her very eyes._

_"Mom!Dad!No!Why did you kill them!NO!"sobbed Kagome._

_Shun grimaced, "You'll come in handy later.Seiji!Take her to the truck!"_

_The ten year old boy walked up to Kagome, and took her, then whispered,_

_"I'm sorry...b..but come with me without screaming, and you won't get punished."_

_Kagome whimpered, and nodded. First, she knelt to her parents, and kissed each of them on the cheek. Kagome took the silver bracelets from their wrist, and took Seiji hand. They left the house. Kagome cried softly all the way to wherever she was going._

_**Next Day At Dawn**_

_Kagome looked at a sign, and saw that it said Tokyo. She use to live in Kyoto. Seiji took her hand, and whispered,_

_"Don't be afraid."_

_Kagome looked at him, and nodded. That walked in a two story house. Shun slammed the door behind him, and stomped into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer, and yanked to top off, and gulped it down. He threw it into the wall,_

_"Alright...Kagome...you're now, and forever apart of the The Vianda.People that kill for money, got it?Any protest?"he asked with a smug smirk._

_Kagome's eyes darkened, and she kept her mouth shut. He rustled her head,_

_"Good girl.Now, Seiji get her cleaned up.She covered in that piece of dirts blood.For now on...I'm your dad."_

_Kagome only nodded. She glared at the floor. Seiji took her upstairs, and then she began to sob her eyes out. Her life was over. Nothing was right, anymore. _

_When she got to her room. She slammed the door, locked it, and fell on her bed then sobbed. Her life darkened. Her voice was leaving her, and she wasn't gonna fight to keep it. _

_She gave up everything. A girl with long red hair with jet black highlights, and jade eyes walked in. She was exactly her age._

_Kagome yelled, "Leave me alone!"_

_"Calm down, sis."smiled the girl. "I'm Raiden, and don't mention it's a boys name."_

_Kagome repeated, "Sis?"_

_"You're apart of or family now.Me, you, and Seiji parents were all killed by the Vianda."smiled Raiden._

_Kagome yelled, "You're smiling!"_

_"My parents beat me like a worthless pillow.I'm glad their dead.I call Shun dad with pride."smiled Raiden._

_Kagome wiped her tears, "Oh."_

_"Yep, well...let's go shopping."giggled Raiden taking her hand._

_Kagome shouted as she dragged her, "I hate shopping!"_

_"Yay!Tomboy!Let's go skateboard!"laughed Raiden._

_Kagome didn't argue with that. Something foul was building up inside her, and she couldn't pinpoint what it was... _

_**Six Years Later**_

_Thirteen- year old Kagome laughed as the new kid, Inuyasha, tripped on the milk she left laying for him. Some laughed, and others just watched then glaring at Kagome._

_Inuyasha, the fourteen year old boy, growled, "You bitch!"_

_"Thank you."smirked Kagome._

_Inuyasha growled, "Why you!"_

_"Knock it off, Kagome!"came a pissed off voice._

_Kagome turned toward her fifteen year old, 'brother', Seiji, "Lighten up, bro."_

_"No!I said knock it off!"he grabbed her hand, and shoved her out the door, and then turned toward Inuyasha, "Sorry dude."_

_Seiji offered a hand. Inuyasha took, and got up. _

_Inuyasha asked, "What's your sister's problem?"_

_"She doesn't have a problem...you just have to know the whole story to understand her.Later."he said coolly, and then leaving._

_A lot of girls squealed at him, and called, "We love you Seiji!"_

_Seiji looked back at Inuyasha, and then walked out the door. _

_"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"asked Sango, and Miroku._

_Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah.I was actually going to talk to Kagome...I didn't even notice she planted that little trap."_

_"Yo, Say...you seen my sis, and bro?"asked Raiden, with a serious face, and a cell phone to her ear._

_Sango pointed to the double doors, "Is Kagome drunk, or something?She actually bullied someone.She seems-_

_"Not again...sorry, Inuyasha!I'll make her apologize...someday!See you guys, Monday!"called Raiden beginning to walk. "Yeah, I know Dad.We'll have all these tasks done before midnight.Later."_

_Sango repeated, "Tasks?"_

_"They might be talking about chores.So what?"grumbled Inuyasha poking her wet shirt._

_Miroku asked, "Around midnight?Schools out at three, Inuyasha.They can do that soon as they get home."_

_"Stop being so negative.Let's get lunch.I'm starving."smirked Inuyasha._

_Miroku, and Sango yelled, "YOU'RE HOPELESS!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever."grumbled Inuyasha. "Lets.Get.FOOD!"_

_They sighed heavily, and followed the 'starving' boy._

_Sango grumbled, "It's amazing how you can be so rich, and starving."_

_"Yes.I agree very much with you, Sango."nodded Miroku._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

_**That Night**_

_Kagome yanked the knife out the man's body, and wiped it off with her shirt. She glared down at the body._

_Seiji sighed, "Let's get out-_

_Sirens were heard in the distance._

_"Damn it all!Let's get out of here!"yelled Raiden._

_They ran out the back door, and jumped over the fence. When they were far from the scene, they slowed down. Their house not far away. When they got their, Shun was on the porch pacing._

_He gave a sigh of relief, "The Camcor marked our next target.Lucky you got away."_

_"If we hadn't?"asked Kagome illy._

_Shun sighed, "We'd have to start a war."_

_"Okay."smiled Raiden elbowing Kagome._

_They all went inside. When Kagome got into her room. She busted into tears, and slid down her door. Kagome held her knees, and whispered,_

_"I can't believe I've been doing this for six years.I'm so cruel..._

_**Four Years Later**_

Kagome walked down the dark roads with a black hood on her head. A smirk plastered on her face. She walked into the woods, and stopped at the little lake, and washed her knife off. After that, she took off home. When she got there, she stopped dead in her track.

When she walked in Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were in the living room. She quickly stuffed the knife into her pocket, and took off her hood.

"Kagome!"called Seiji.

Kagome walked into the living room. She relaxed at the look of Raiden, Seiji, and Shun's face.

Kagome smiled, "Back.What are you all doing here?"

"No reason.Where you been?"asked Inuyasha with a suspicious eye.

Kagome shrugged, "Just walking around."

"At night?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "Yes!At night!Get off my back!"

She ran upstairs, and slammed the door behind her. The room was quiet for a second. Shun stood,

"If you all will excuse me."

He walked up the stairs. Seiji frowned, and hissed quietly,

"Damn it all."

Sango asked, "Something wrong?"

"You all should leave."whispered Raiden.

Before they could say of protest, they heard Shun yelled, "Dan it, Kagome!Grow up!you're not eight years old anymore!You're still acting like a brat!I'm sick of you coming back with a attitude!"

"Leave me alone!"yelled Kagome with her voice sobbing.

There was a loud crash upstairs, and Kagome screamed out in pain.

Seiji stood, "Damn it!"

He got up, and ran upstairs.

"You three need to leave n-

Before they could even get to the door, Kagome ran down the stairs. Her face had a red bruise on it. She opened the door, and stormed out. Shun, and then Seiji came downstairs.

Seiji yelled, "You're on thin ice, Father!She has only a week to decide if she still wants to do your foul work!Same thing for Raiden!"

"Oh, Raiden!You're gonna be a bitch just like your sister!HUH!"yelled Shun taking a step toward her.

Raiden whimpered, and back up to the wall, "Please don't."

"Do it!I dare you!Next time you lay a hand on them!I'll beat the crap out of you!"growled Seiji.

Inuyasha growled, "What 'work' Seiji...what's going on!?"

"Only time can tell."whispered Seiji.

Inuyasha glared at Shun. He was pissed off.

Shun grabbed his coat, and keys then stomped out, "Kagome better be back in this house before midnight.If she isn't...I won't be held responsible for what happens to her."

When he opened the door. Kagome was on the porch hugging her knees.

"_Brat.._"muttered Shun under his breath.

He got into his mustang, and left. Kagome stood up, and walked in. She closed the door behind herself.

Raiden touched Kagome's cheek, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.Stop touching it...it hurts."whispered Kagome.

Seiji opened the door, "Your best bet is to go home.Forget this ever happened, ne?"

"Uh...okay."nodded Sango.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha, and walked out, "See you later."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look she never seen before. Was he worried? She looked away. Seiji closed the door behind them.

"Alright.Lights out in an hour you two."sighed Seiji.

Raiden nodded, "Right.See you tommorow, Sei!"

"Bye, Rai...bye Kags."smiled Seiji. "Keep your head up.One more week to go."

Kagome smiled, "Right."

He walked out the house. Next thing they heard was his car speeding down the road. Kagome hugged Raiden, and cried silently.

"It's okay, Kagome."whispered Raiden beginning to cry herself.

_**END CHAPTER!!! LIKEY??? I HOPE SO!!!! ANYWAY NO GRAMMER CRAP, REVIEW, AND YA'LL HAVE A GREAT DAY NA!**_

_**BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Act Of Fear

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Two"Act Of Fear"

_**Next Week; Kagome's 18th Birthday**_

Kagome heard a loud bang down stairs, and jolted up from her sleep. She looked around. Raiden, and Seiji walked in. Raiden was sobbing in her hands, and Seiji had a gash on his arm. He closed the door then locked it.

Kagome asked, "What's going on?"

"They killed him.They killed Father.Next, is me."whispered Seiji pacing the room.

Kagome stood from her bed, "He's dead!B-

"You have to make your choice now!They planned the kill him on your birthday!"yelled Seiji with serious.

Kagome whispered, "I choose to not carry on, brother."

"Good.The deals done."sighed Seiji.

He pulled out his phone, and began texting something. Kagome got dressed, and hugged Raiden. She sobbed harder in Kagome's arms. The phone began to ring. She pulled away from Raiden, and ran to the wireless phone on her bed side.

Kagome answered, "Hello?"

"Kagome...I need to-

Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha?" She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I can't talk now."

Raiden fell to the ground, and sobbed harder.

"What's going on?What's wrong with Raiden?"asked Inuyasha full of worry.

Kagome sighed, "M...my 'father' was killed last night, Inuyasha.That's why I can't talk.I'll be at school in a few hours, okay?"

She hung up before he could answer.

"They aren't going to stop from trying to kill us.Our best bet...pay our fee."sighed Seiji.

Kagome gasped, "That's millions!Including there's three of us, Seiji!"

"I know that.Soon as you two graduate this coming summer.Get a job.Anywhere that pays a lot."explained Seiji.

Kagome whispered, "What about college?"

"We can do anything we want, Kagome.We don't need college.All we need is a computer.I'll have your college degree sometime next year, okay?"asked Seiji.

Kagome nodded, "We better go to school, or we won't be passing."

"Alright...I'll drive you."nodded Seiji leaving the room.

Raiden whispered, "They killed him horribly, Kagome."

"Get over it, Raiden.Remeber all the times he hit you, and me?Even Seiji when we were kids!He even tempted to rape us more than twice!"yelled Kagome feeling angry.

Raiden yelled, "He still let us survive!"

"He killed my parents!I'll forever hate that bastard!"yelled Kagome.

Raiden yelled, "Well, I won't!"

Raiden stomped out the room. Kagome boiled with anger. Things were going to change...from that day, and on.

_**School**_

Raiden, and Kagome entered class late. Everyone looked at them sympathetically. Except Kikyo, and her posse. Kikyo hated Kagome's guts the most. Raiden glared back at Kagome, and sat behind Kikyo.

"Traitor."hissed Kagome sitting behind her, and in front of Sango.

Raiden whispered, "You're the traitor.I'm staying a Vianda."

"Wha...wha...-

Mr.Tona snarled, "Kagome, Raiden!Quiet!"

"You're going to get hurt, Raiden."whispered Kagome with tear struck eyes.

Raiden whispered, "Shh!"

Kagome let her head sink to the desk. This was the worse day of her life. A paper airplane landed on her desk. She groaned quietly, and read it:

**What's The Vianda?I'm sorry about your dad.**

**-Sango/Inuyasha.**

Kagome looked at Miroku. He was pale as snow. Immediately, she knew he knew. What a Vianda was. When she caught his eye, he looked away faster than a cheetah could run. Kagome wrote back:

**Meet me after school, behind the school. I need to confess something. Look at Miroku. As you can see...it isn't good news.**

When they got the note. They nodded toward her, and stared at Miroku. A bit worried. The word Vianda seemed to ring in his head, but he couldn't pinpoint the answer.

_**After School. Behind The School**_

"Would you like to explain Miroku?"asked Kagome.

Miroku knew what she meant, "V..vianda?Kagome...that's the worst type of gang anywhere on earth.Why?This isn't you."

"I was forced to become a Vianda, Miroku.I'll explain what happened to me when I was eight."sighed Kagome.

Miroku nodded, and took a deep breath, "A Vianda is a type of gang...that kill's people.Just for money."

"V...vianda.Now I remember!Those bastards killed my parents, and you're one of t-

Kagome cut him off, "I was forced, and I'm not anymore!I'm 18.I can make my own choices now.Seiji, and I have to work to pay off the Vianda.Just because we're quitting.We're lucky enough."

"So...what happened when you were eight?"asked Miroku shakily.

Kagome explained every detail, and took the two silver bracelets from his wrist. Then showed it to him, they looked at her full of guilt.

Sango hugged her, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"It's okay.I'm sorry I've kept this from you all for so long."sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever, I'm about to leave."

"INUYASHA!"yelled both Miroku, and Sango.

Kagome whispered, "No, it's fine." She looked at him with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha!"

She opened the door to the building, and walked in. Kagome ignored him whispering her name. Kagome picked her pace up to a run. Seiji was out front, waiting, and burning mad.

"I can't believe Raiden!"yelled Seiji, unlocking the doors.

Kagome got in, "It's because of me...I'm sorry."

"No, whatever.It's her life.Now.To my house?"asked Seiji.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to be burden."

"N-

Kagome cut him off, "I'll stay a week, and I'll be sure to have a house found by the end of the week, okay?"

"Okay."he nodded starting the car.

Kagome looked out the window as they passed building after building. Someone in a heavy black cloak was walking slowly down the street. The person's eyes caught hers. It was Naraku Surbein. He was the schools most wanted boy.

She blushed when he smirked, and looked away. This was the first boy she'd blushed for, other than Inuyasha. Who was available. AKA, he broke up with Kikyo. This made her smile.

Seiji looked at her queerly, "What's wrong with you?Why you looking all, "I've got a plan."

"Because I do."smirked Kagome.

Seiji asked, "For the Vianda?"

"No, relationship reasons."smiled Kagome.

Seiji grimaced, "Okay, whatever."

_**Late Night**_

Seiji told Kagome he was staying at his girlfriend, Serenity's, house. She had the whole house to herself. Kagome lay sleep in her room. Until the phone began to ring. Kagome fell onto the floor, and squeaked,

"OW!"

She pushed herself up, and grabbed the phone, and answered angerly,

"It's 5 in the morning!Are you insane!"

Inuyasha's voice came threw the phone, "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome getting onto her bed again.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry.I didn't mean to-

"It's alright.I'm over it."yawned Kagome, laying back onto her bed.

Kagome looked at the celin. Silence began to tick Inuyasha off. She didn't care, because she was dozing off.

Inuyasha growled, "Alright!Cut the crap!"

"What!Huh!What happened!?"asked Kagome shooting up, and looking around.

Inuyasha was obviously twitching, "You were f.falling as.asleep on me?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha.I was up late last night, because of that storm.I hate Thunder storms."mumbled Kagome, as her head bobbed.

Inuyasha asked, "You were there by yourself?"

"Yeah.Seiji went to his 'fiancee's' house.Can I sleep please?"asked/half whimpered Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm coming over."

"Inu-

Before she could protest, he hung up. Kagome shrugged, and fell back onto her bed. She let a deep sleep take over her.

_**OKAY! MY GRAMMER SUCKED ON THIS!!! SERIOUSLY, AND I AGREE WITH EVERYONE, BUT I DON'T NEED YOU ALL TO TELL ME SO DON'T!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Suspense

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Three"Suspicions"

Inuyasha picked the lock to the house, and tip-toed upstairs. He walked into her room, and saw Kagome in a very deep sleep. She was slightly drooling from the mouth. He rolled his eyes, and knelt beside her bed. She didn't stir when he brushed the strands of her hair out her face.

"Kagome...Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha. "Wake up."

Kagome mumbled, "Not that one, Dad, the other one."

Inuyasha stifled a laugh. He shook her lightly, and her eyes opened. She glared,

"What do you want, Inuyasha?How'd you get in here?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I told you I was coming over."

"Oh, so what do you want, huh?"asked Kagome yawning.

Inuyasha whispered, "I told you I need to talk to you."

"Alright...shoot."whispered Kagome, looking into his serious amber eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "I've been holding this back for a long time.Every time I try to tell you, it never comes out."

She blushed when he looked away. Kagome asked,

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha asked, in a low voice, "How about I just...-

"Inu-

Before she could shake him back, he captured her lips into a passionate. She felt panicked. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. Inuyasha ran his hand threw her long raven hair, and began to get on top of her. Kagome pulled away, and pushed him off.

Kagome glared at him, "I'm not your whore, Kikyo, Inuyasha!"

"I-

She walked out the door, more like stormed.

Inuyasha followed, "Kagome!Wait!"

"J.Just leave me alone, you jerk!If you want sex!Go find Kikyo!"yelled Kagome stammering.

When he made it outside, she was already half way down the road on her dirt bike. He sighed heavily, and punched the door in frustration.

Seiji's voice came from nowhere, "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Holy!"shouted Inuyasha shivering.

Seiji laughed, "Scared you, didn't I?"

"Screw you!"barked Inuyasha getting into his car.

Seiji laughed his head off. Inuyasha sped off down the road. Seiji called,

"Serenity!Come in!No one's home!"

The dark haired, silver eyed girl called, from his car, "I'm coming!I'm coming!"

_**Late At Night**_

Kagome whimpered, and held her knee in agony. Her bike was wrecked. She looked at the horizon, it was already sundown. She pushed her self up, and dragged her bike into the woods, and tossed it into the bush. She winced, and fell down onto her butt.

"What was that!"a voice shouted.

Kagome bit her lip, and stood as still as an statue.

Raidens voice came, "Probably a squirrel.Nothing to be jumpy about."

"A squirrel?At night?"asked another mans voice.

Raiden yelled, "I said forget it!Throw the body into the woods, and lets go."

"Done, boss."said one of the men half an hour later.

Raiden grumbled, "About time.Let's get out of here."

"Are you still planning to kill your own a fam-

There was a loud slap, and Raiden yelling,

"Who told you to listen in on my conversation, Juro!?Huh!?"

Juro hissed, "No one."

They walked to the black hummer in silence. Kagome crawled to the river. She saw blood disappearing in the depths. Something sticky smothered her hand. It was blood.

Kagome heard sirens not far away. She grabbed her destroyed bike, and threw it into the water. When she heard car wheels squeal she jumped in next. She gasped, and held her breath. Kagome hid under a cave-like rock.

She looked around seeing only blurriness. Kagome heard something being thrown into the water. Someone had kicked a rock into the dark water. There was silence. Air was running out, and she felt faint.

Something bumped her in the back, and she turned around. There was a bloody body of a child. Kagome screamed in horror, letting all the air out of her lungs. She surfaced, and began to cough. No one was around.

They'd left. Kagome burst into tears. She began to walk back home. A long walk home. A horn was blown behind her, and she screamed.

Kagome tripped, and fell. Something popped in her leg, and she squeaked out in pain. Everything was becoming black around her. She finally gave in, and passed out. Someone was yelling if she was alright, and she had no strength to ask.

_**Late In The Night**_

Kagome felt like she was still underwater. She gasped, and awoke. Everyone in the room gave a loud sigh of relief. Kagome felt her wet hair stick to her back.

"Kagome!"someone sobbed.

Before she could look around, she coughed. It hurt to breath for some odd reason. Kagome tasted blood, and in fear of it being the boys.

Seiji's voice came next, "What happened to you, Kagome?"

"What are you talking about?"asked Kagome, trying to remember over the huge headache.

Seiji turned to Ayame, "She didn't mean to blow the horn, but...you-

"Oh...it's Raiden.The...they killed...

Tears of disbelief surfaced. She forced it back. How could she be so cruel? They'd never kill a child.

Seiji asked, "Raiden did this to you!?"

"No...they killed a boy.He looked about 8.The cops had come...as if it were all planned. I had to hide, or the Vianda would have full access to kill me.I had to hide...so I jumped in that river."explained Kagome, with tears. "I was running out of air.I felt something hit my back.It was-

Seiji hugged Kagome. He didn't want to force her to finish it. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked horrified. Kagome felt something absent. Her oval locket.

Kagome sobbed, and pushed him away, "It's gone!"

"What's gone, Kagome...calm down.You got contaminated by that water...it's going to get worse!"yelled Seiji trying to calm to screaming/sobbing girl.

Kagome sobbed hard, "No!It's gone!It's the only thing I had left from my parents!That was 'mine'!You have to find it!"

Before anyone could do anything, the machine beside her began to beep. Kagome fell back onto the bed, and began to violently shake.

"KAGOME!"screamed/sobbed Sango.

Nurses, and doctors rushed in. They rushed them out.

Seiji yelled, "Kagome!Let me stay!"

"No!I'm sorry...you might make her illness worse.Please!Go home...we'll call you first thing tomorrow."whispered the shy-acting nurse, her voice lower than a whisper.

Without waiting for his approval, she rushed back in, and closed the door. They heard muffled yells. Not a clear word heard. Not even Inuyasha could understand.

Inuyasha whispered, "Ka...Kagome...

_**Dawn**_

"So... what happened?"asked Inuyasha, obviously worried out of his wits.

Seiji sighed, "The water was more contaminated then we thought.It entered most of her organs.When her depression hormone striked it, and entered the blood stream.It triggered a seizure.The doctor said she's lucky to be alive."

"Lucky?"mumbled Sango, in a shaky way.

Inuyasha whispered, "This is all my fault."

"No...she wants to see you.Before you go to graduation."muttered Seiji, puzzled about something.

Inuyasha nodded, "Sango...Miroku...I'll meet you two there.If not...I'm with Kagome.Miroku, I don't show up.Tell Sesshomaru to get me, and Kagome's diploma, okay?"

"Right."nodded Miroku, taking Sango's hand, and leaving.

Inuyasha left soon after.

_**Hospital; Kagome's Room**_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's hand. Even thought she might still be angry at him. She stirred, and he looked right at her face.

Kagome opened her eyes, "In...Inuyasha...oh crap, my head is killing me."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha. "If it weren't for how fast I was coming onto you-

Kagome covered his mouth with her soft finger, "Shh.You don't have to be sorry.I talked to Sango about it.She told me about your secret crush on me, since we were 13."

He frowned, and she giggled.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better."muttered Inuyasha. "Still though, you could've died-

Kagome kissed him softly on the lips. All guilt washed away as she gave him soft butterfly kisses on his lips. She soon pulled away, and smiled, running her thumb over his soft lips,

"You talk to much, Inu."

Inuyasha whispered in a daze, "Kagome...I...I-

"You what, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I lo-

"Don't.You're not ready.Please, don't rush into this relationship.I'm not ready to be a couple."whispered Kagome with a bit of guilt.

His ears lowered a bit. Kagome smiled, and gave him a even more passionate kiss. Inuyasha took over the kiss. Kagome sighed in pleasure as he slightly nibbled on her lower lip. They didn't notice the old doctor walk in.

She coughed, "Ahem."

They continued to kiss, as though they didn't even hear. Inuyasha clenched the edge of the bed as though resisting something.

"AHEM!"she coughed louder.

Kagome pulled away, and looked up at the doctor. Inuyasha glared instead.

Kagome blushed, "Oh, sorry Kaede-sama."

"I ain't."mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. He laid back onto his hands. Right beside Kagome in the bed.

Kaede asked, "How are ye feeling, Kagome?"

"Better."smiled Kagome looking at Inuyasha, with a soft blush.

Kaede held up the shiny oval locket, "I'm guessing this is ye's child?"

"My locket!"squealed Kagome, jumping off the bed, and running toward Kaede.

Kaede put it in Kagome's hand.

Kaede explained, "They found it in a thorn bush, by that river."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"squeaked Kagome, hugging Kaede.

Kagome opened it for the first time, in a long time. A soothing melody began to play. One picture was sitting inside. Herself, and her parents. Her mother had a slightly plump stomach.

Kagome squinted to get a better look. This was confusing. A week after they took that picture, her mother had to leave to America. For...

Kagome whispered, "A year."

"A year what?"asked Inuyasha, and Kaede.

Kagome asked, "How much longer to I have to stay here?"

"Ye can leave tonight.Test results came in, and ye've recovered quite fast." answered Kaede.

Kagome asked, "I need to do some research."

"Well, the nurse will be in here sometime later.So get some rest, okay?"asked Kaede with a wrinkled smile.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her worried expression, "Kagome...are you okay?"

"Look.Doesn't it look like my mother's-

Inuyasha cut her off, "You look a lot like her."

"I know, I know, but listen.Doesn't it look like she's-

Inuyasha cut her off, once again, "She looks pregnant."

Kagome gave him a death glare, and he sunk back into the bed.

"Yeah.My mother had to leave for a year.To America.My dad had acted all sad, and hurt the whole time.One time, he just went crazy.Almost hit me, but stopped himself.Anyway...I need to find out.So pic me up at midnight, okay?"asked Kagome, looking him in the eye.

Inuyasha nodded, "You don't want me to stay here?"

"No, go to the graduation.have some fun, okay?"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'll never have fun...unless I know you're with me, and protected."

"I'll be fine here.I want you to go."whispered Kagome, giving her best-est smile.

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright."

"Good."smiled Kagome.

He stood, but Kagome grabbed his silver locks, and yanked him toward her lips. Inuyasha immediately took over. The kiss was a bit heated, but it softed when Kagome sighed heavily, signaling she was getting aroused. They finally pulled away.

Inuyasha smirked, "Though we weren't a couple yet."

"I can't help it,"started Kagome whispered for his ear level, "you're to good of a kisser.

Inuyasha smirked, "I'll be back before you know it.Get some sleep."

"Alright.Bye, Inu."smiled Kagome, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then the next, making him growl a bit.

Kagome giggled when she saw his slightly red eyes. She gave him a push, and he was out the door. She relaxed back onto the bed, and smiled,

"This...is going to be a interesting life, eh, Dad?Mom?"

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Dreaming of her parents, and of a beautiful childhood. Kagome smiled, and mumbled Mommy, and Daddy in her sleep. Beside her played the soothing melody. That was so close, and familiar...yet so far away, and distant.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT!!!! THIS STORY IS GETTING GOOD!!!! EVEN I KNOW THAT MUCH!!!!!!!!! I'M WRITING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**BYEZ!!!!!!**_


	4. Unbelieveable News

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Four"Unbelievable News"

Kagome slipped on the boots she'd worn the night she'd gotten sick, then out on a black tank top, and black jeans. There was a knock at the door, as she put on her white jacket,

"Come in!"

Kaede walked in. She had a bottle in her hand.

Kaede asked, "Eager to leave?"

"Yes.I don't really like hospitals.What's that?"asked Kagome.

Kaede put the bottle of pills in her hand, "This is for panic attacks.We expect ye to be having them for a while."

"Panic attacks?Ok, whatever."muttered Kagome, putting on her locket.

Kaede looked at her seriously, "Keep them with ye, Kagome.I'm serious."

"Alright, alright."nodded Kagome.

She gave Kaede a hug, and left out the door. When she was out, into the night, a soothing breeze played with he hair. Inuyasha was no where in sight. Kagome smirked getting a plan. She hid behind the tree right beside the hospital, and picked up a stick.

After an hour, and a half. A black car pulled into a parking lot. Inuyasha got out, and walked toward the hospital. Kagome tip-toed behind him, and put the sharp stick to his back, and deepened her voice,

"Give me all your money, and they'll be no problem."

Inuyasha turned around a bit pale, but then glared. Kagome busted out laughing. He was obviously scared out of his mind, but didn't go insane like any other man would.

Inuyasha hissed, "That wasn't funny."

"Don't be such a baby.Let's get out of her.I'm sick of seeing this place."muttered Kagome. crossing her arms.

Soon, they were on their way.

Inuyasha asked, "Where too?"

"Do you have a laptop, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome, hoping he did.

Inuyasha nodded, "It's in my trunk."

"Perfect.Off to Kyoto we go."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "What?Kyoto?For what?"

"I need to go back.I need to find evidence.I'm not alone."answered Kagome in a whisper.

Inuyasha asked, "You mean...to your old house."

"Yes, there were things, " started Kagome in a low voice. "Things I couldn't look at, hidden in that house.Now, I'll find out."

Inuyasha nodded, "Tell me the directions, and we'll be there in no time."

She explained every detailed direction. Inuyasha knew exactly where to go. Which surprised her, and relieved her. They soon were there, and people were living there.

"How old were you when-

Kagome cut him off, "4.I was 4 in the picture."

She walked to the door. There was a loud crash inside. Yelling, and crying. Kagome glared, and knocked onto the door. It opened.

A man stormed out. Kagome rushed to the woman holding her side, on the floor. She was pregnant.

"Oh my gosh.Are you alright?"asked Kagome.

She asked, "Who are you?"

"I use to live in this house.10-years ago."explained Kagome, helping her up.

The woman smiled, "I'm Kira.I know the whole history of this house.I'm really sorry about your parents."

"Forget that.What happened to you?"asked Kagome.

Kira sighed, "My husband.He has a addiction to alcohol.Nothing major."

"That is major!Call the police!"yelled Kagome, slightly shaking her shoulders.

Kira smiled, "He's apart of the Vianda.I'll end up dead if I leave."

"There's another way."whispered Kagome.

Kira shook her head, "Just forget it, okay?"

"Did you ever look in the attic?The stuff that was left here?"asked Kagome, with hopeful eyes.

Kira nodded, "I know everything about the Higurashi's.Ever since I was 10, actually."

"How many children did she have?"asked Kagome.

Kira smiled "At first there was only 1.You, then I found these documents."

"But how?I remember she had to leave to America.For 'business' "explained Kagome.

Kira nodded, "Yeah.She had a boy.He got taken away by the Vianda.Your mother wouldn't join...so thats the price she had to pay."

"I have a brother?"asked Kagome.

Kira nodded, "Yes, I've seen him ore than once."

"Where is he then?"asked Kagome. "What's his name?"

Inuyasha since something wrong with Kagome. Se clenched at her heat, and breathed, struggling.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!"

"Please...get me some water."whispered Kagomer feeling faint.

Kira rushed in the kitchen, and back out with a water bottle. Kagome put the pill in her mouth, and gulped down the water.

Kira asked, "You have panic attacks.The documents said you were a healthy child."

"That was before the incident."whispered Kagome, breathing normally now.

Kira repeated, "Incident.What happened?"

"Long story, but answer my question.What's his name?"asked Kagome.

Kira smiled, "Souta.Souta Kouto."

"Where is he?"asked Kagome.

Kira looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome, "He's in Tokyo, of course.With the Kouto.Their Vianda.I don't know the treatment their giving them."

"I'll find out.Thank you."smiled Kagome, turning toward the door.

Kira smiled, "No problem.I hope to see you again."

"There isn't anymore are there?"asked Kira.

Kira sighed, "There is.Though... I know your memories.I don't think you want to know."

"Who is it!?"yelled Kagome, almost to excited.

Kira sighed, "I warned you.You have a...not so identical sister.Your age."

"What's her name!?"asked Kagome.

Kira sighed, "Kikyo Yuma."

"WHAT!" yelled both Kagome, and Inuyasha.

Kira smiled, "I told you."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear thar.Bye!"caled Kagome walking toward the car, still haveing the water bottle.

Inuyasha muttered, "Thanks."

"Yeah.Goodbye."smiled Kira closing the door.

The drove back in silence. Kagome would shiver once in a while. Anger ran threw her veins.

Inuyasha asked, "You're mad aren't you?"

"Duh!My parents hide all this stuff from me!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "It isn't that bad."

"Yes it is.I hate Kikyo."muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned, and kept his mouth shut. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and looked out the window.

Kagome thought to herself, "_What a jackass.He still has feelings for that whore._"

"Are you going back to Seiji's house?"asked Inuyasha, in a low whisper.

Kagome asked, "Are you mad at me?"

He squeezed the wheel. Silence was all that was heard.

"Forget it."muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "I don't understand you at all.You brake up with Kikyo, have feelings for me, and still want that whore!?"

"Don't call her that!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome bit her lip. He pulled to a stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, and looked the other way.

Kagome whispered faintly, "Whatever."

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that.Are you alright?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome hissed, "I just took one of those dumb pills.I ain't taking another one."

"Kagome.The reason I broke up with Kikyo were for two reasons." started Inuyasha. "She cheated on me, and I had feelings for you."

Kagome whispered, "You have more feelings for her, than me."

"That isn't true!I've known you longer than her, Kagome.I didn't know Kikyo until I was like 16."explained Inuyasha.

Kagome looked into his eyes, "Just admit it, Inuyasha."

"I have nothing to admit, except my feelings for you."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "Why me?Why not Kikyo?You had strength to ask Kikyo out."

"I was hoping you'd get jealous...but...you never noticed me.Barely talked to me."whispered Inuyasha, looking at the bright full moon.

Kagome whispered, "Sorry.I guess...I just thought of you as a acquaintance, I guess."

"Ouch."muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I was to busy to even hang with Sango.So don't feel bad."

"Right."sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome took his hand making him look at her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Though...if you still have feelings for Kikyo...-

"Forget about her.I'm not with her anymore, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome leaned over the seat, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He captured her lips before she'd pull back. Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip. She sighed heavily. It soon became heated.

Kagome let her hand trial to his chest.

Inuyasha pulled away, "We better stop."

"Right."panted Kagome, slightly.

She sat back in her seat, and looked the other way. Her face was on fire. She glanced at Inuyasha to only catch his eye. They both blushed, and looked away. Finally, they started to Seiji's house.

_**Back At Seiji**_

They walked in to see Mrioku, and Sango laughing their heads off.

Kagome asked, "Whats g-Seiji!!"

He was passed out on the floor. Serenity was giggling as well.

"This isn't funny!What happened!"yelled Kagome, kneeling beside her brother. "Seiji, wake up!"

Sango laughed, "No!You don't understand, Kagome!S.S.S.Serenity told your brother she was pregnant, and he fainted!"

"Is it true?"asked Kagome looking at Serenity with angry eyes.

Serenity nodded, "I wouldn't lie about that, Kagome."

"What a weep."muttered Kagome.

Seiji glared up at her, "That isn't funny!you're suppose to be my sister, not a credit."

"Wow...you fained.How dramatic."giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're a wimp."

"Shut up!You'd do the same, probably!"yelled Seiji, standing.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, right."

Sango, Kagome, and Serenity laughed so hard tears fell.

"I don't get it.What's funny?"asked Miroku.

Kagome stood, "Oh, nothing.Nothing at all.To me you're all bunch of weeps."

"Are not!"they all yelled.

Sango put her arm around Kagome, "Are too.Anyway, I need to speak with my friend here."

Inuyasha was staring, but when Kagome caught her eyes. He looked away. They stepped out the door.

"What's this all about, Say?"asked Kagome.

Sango asked, "Are you two a couple, or not?"

"No, not yet at least."whispered Kagome, walking beside Sango.

They walked down the street.

Sango asked, "So...did you guys...kiss?"

"Oh, ye- I mean yeah.More than twice."blushed Kagome.

Sango giggled, "So the rumors true."

"What rumor?"asked Kagome.

Sango rolled her eyes, "During the entire school year, the girls said Inuyasha was the best kisser.Better than Sesshomaru, Kouga, Hojo, etc..."

"Just how many girls has he kissed!"yelled Kagome.

Sango laughed, "Every girl that was curious."

"I'm going to kill him!"growled Kagome.

Sango stopped in her tracks. Kagome knew exactly what she was thinking,

"Sango...you know I wouldn't kill Inuyasha.What's the matter with you!"

Sango whispered, "I didn't say anything!"

"It's written all over your face!"yelled Kagome.

Sango yelled, "How do you expect me to act!"

"Like my friend!"yelled Kagome, with tears in her eyes.

Sango whispered, "I didn't mean-

"Yes, you did!" started Kagome. "Just forget it!"

Kagome stomped back toward the house.

Sango yelled, "Kagome!Wait!I didn't even say anything to offend you!"

"I'm not a Vianda, anymore!Besides, it isn't like I wanted to become one!"yelled Kagome stopping in the yard.

Sango blurted, "You could've ran away yuo know!I just can't believe you did all that stuff!Did you kill In-

"I've known Inuyasha since I was 8!How dare you say I'd kill his parents!"yelled/half sobbed Kagome.

Sango gasped, "Kagome...I mean...I didn't-

"Leave me alone!"yelled Kagome.

She stomped inside, and ran up the stairs.

Sango walked in and yelled, "Kagome!"

"What happened?"asked Miroku.

Sango whispered, "I didn't mean to say that stuff to her."

"What did you say!?"yelled Seiji, glaring. "You asked her something about the Vianda, didn't you?"

Sango yelled, "I didn't mean too!"

"What did you say!?"yelled Inuyasha, furious.

Sango whispered, "I asked was she the one that kill Izayoi, and Inu-

"Sango.."growled Inuyasha.

Miroku yelled, "She said she didn't mean to, you two!"

"It still doesn't matter!Kagome knew Inuyasha's parents...she would'nt of done it."yelled Seiji.

The heard a loud scream from upstairs.

Inuyasha yelled, "KAGOME!"

_**OK, I'M GONNA GO BACK AND EXPLAIN. INUYASHA 'DID' KNOW KAGOME SINCE HE WAS 9, AND SHE KNEW HIM SINCE SHE WAS 8. THE FIRST DAY IN TOKYO, THAT KAGS WAS THERE.**_

_**IGNORE THE "WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR SISTER" AND HIM BEING NEW. W/E FORGET IT.**_

_**IT NEVER HAPPENED, MMK?**_

_**NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE AWESOME!!!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	5. Fees

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Five"Fees"

_**While Everyone Was Downstairs Yelling**_

_Kagome sobbed into her hand. Only the moons light giving her light in the room._

_"Why the tears?"came a deep voice._

_Kagome jumped, "Whose there?"_

_She slid her hand under her pillow, and grabbed her knife. She'd killed a lot with it. _

_"Let's not be rash."he said from the shadows._

_Out came Naraku. His crimson eyes peering to her hazel ones._

_Kagome whispered, "Na..Naraku?What are you doing in my brothers house?"_

_"I saw what happened between you, and Sango.I wanted to see if you were alright."he whispered, sitting beside her._

_Kagome whispered, relaxing, "I'll be fine."_

_"That's not all." he started taking her chin. "I want to...kiss you."_

_Kagome shivered. She shook her head. He slid his hand down her arm, and under her pillow. She had not noticed._

_Naraku asked, "Why not?It's a simple...kiss." _

_Naraku smashed his lips onto hers. Kagome squeaked in surprise. He was forcing her to kiss back. His tongue explored her mouth. Kagome kissed back, without much of a say so._

_Finally, she got a idea. Soon as he squeezed her thigh. She bit his lip hard. He pulled away, covering his mouth._

_"Bastard."hissed Kagome._

_Naraku smirked, "Am I?" _

_He took out the knife, and put it to her cheek. Kagome gasped. She got up, and back up to the door. Naraku walked toward her, and locked the door. _

_"Make a sound...you'll be dead less than seconds."he hissed._

_Naraku began to kiss her lightly on the neck. She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't move. The blade pressed against her side lightly. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a cut now._

_He took the knife to her shirt, and cut it light. He was still kissing down neck toward her chest. Kagome grabbed the knife, and he pushed her into the door, hard._

_Naraku hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"I'm not going to let you even try."hissed Kagome pulling hard._

_He yanked the knife away, and threw her to the floor. Giving her arm a great gash. Naraku got on top of her, and captured her lips. He dropped the knife. Kagome squeaked when he, roughly, slid his hand up her thigh._

_Naraku began feeling on her. Kagome squeaked louder. He began to unlace the jeans. She bit his lip again, and screamed for anyone downstairs. Kagome kicked him where the sun didn't shine. _

_She reached for the knife, but he slapped her back, and grabbed it. They began to wrestle over it. Naraku finally got it, but Kagome kicked it out his hand. Then punched him. He jumped to his feet, and growled when she grabbed the knife, _

_"Watch your back.I'll get what I want!"_

_Kagome ran to the window as he jumped out, "Like to see you try it again!"_

_**The Present**_

The door opened, and everyone fell in. She turned toward them, and relaxed. They all must've tried to get in the room, because they all had fallen in. Inuyasha got up first,

"What happened!Are you alright!?"

Kagome's voice quivered, "Naraku.He tried to rape me."

"That bastard!"growled Inuyasha.

Kagome droped the knife, and hugged Inuyasha. He hugged her tightly.

Seiji growled, "Naraku, was his name, was it?"

She nodded. Seiji pulled out his phone.

"No, Seiji!Don't call the Vianda!Remember, we aren't apart anymore!If you call them...you're stuck with them for life.We have fees!"yelled Kagome, with tears falling.

Seiji growled, "Damn it!"

Silence surrounded them all. Until gun shots were heard outside. Everyone rushed downstairs, and out the door. (Now why the hell would you go outside?Crazy baka's)

Inuyasha's car was shot up. His jaw fell. Kagome bit her lip, and looked at his red face. Seiji's car as well was destroyed.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"roared Seiji.

Kagome wanted to laugh so badly. Sango giggled, but soon shut up. Inuyasha, and Seiji glared at her. Kagome looked down at the ground.

She whispered, "This is my fault."

"No, it isn't."whispered Inuyasha, calming down. "It's j.just a dumb car."

Kagome smiled, "I bet it took all your pride to say that."

"Thanks for the sarcasm."grumbled Inuyasha.

Sango asked, "Call the poli-

"No...we haven't paid the fees.So the police would have a right to arrest me, and Kagome."explained Seiji.

"Oh man.He know's you're here.I'll be at work all the time, and-

Inuyasha suggested, "She can move in with me."

"Really?"asked Kagome, with a smile.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Why not?You still think I was staying with, Sesshomaru?Yeah, right."

"Where is Sesshomaru anyway?"asked Miroku all the sudden.

Inuyasha grumbled, "He's on his stinking honeymoon with, Rin."

"Rin!She was down in Tokyo!Why didn't you tell me!"yelled Kagome frowning.

Inuyasha groaned, "Are you ready to go?"

"I need to get some clothes."sighed Kagome.

He followed her upstairs. Kagome looked at Sango from the corner of her eye. She looked sad,

"Sango... you know you're my best friend right?"

Sango smiled, "Yeah."

Kagome smiled, and continued up the stairs. When they were in the room, Inuyasha noticed her side had a slight cut,

"You're hurt."

Kagome looked at her side, "It's a scratch.It'll heal."

"It can get infected.Another reason to go back to the hospital."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, "Alright, alright.Shessh."

She walked into the bathroom, cleaned it, and bandaged it. She walked back into the room, to only be hugged by Inuyasha.

"In...Inuyasha?What's wrong?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry.I wasn't in here fast enough.I sensed something was wrong, but thought it was just your anger."

"Don't be sorry, Inuyasha.I protected myself...barely."whispered Kagome, relaxing.

Inuyasha whispered, "It'll never happen again."

"I know it won't.Next time, I'll be more killer Kagome."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Right."

"I'm serious."giggled Kagome, pulling away and looking into his soft amber eyes.

Her smile faded. Inuyasha hugged her passionately. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he whispered,

"Even if you aren't ready, Kagome.I...I love you."

Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha..."

"You might not feel the same way now, but...I'll still love you.No matter what."started Inuyasha. "I love you so much."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...I...I...I-

"You don't have to, Kagome.If you don't..." he trialed off, his ears flattened, "just don't."

Kagome whispered, "I do, Inuyasha.I just can't say it yet.I'm not ready.So...please don't make me feel guilty.To show I'm telling the truth.I'll...

Kagome pulled away, and kissed him softly on the lips. He sighed of pleasure, and took over. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer. He held her by the waist, and pushed her softly into the door behind her. Her heart pounded.

He kissed her passionately. Kagome kissed him back. The door opened, and there stood everyone.

"Ok..."whispered Seiji turning away, flaming red.

Kagome pulled away, "Uh... hey everyone."

Kagome turned red as a tomato. Inuyasha growled, and glared at them,

"No, privacy!"

His eyes looked deadly. Everyone left hauling ass. Kagome laughed, and kissed him lightly on the neck.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Kagome.You drive me insane."

"I know."smirked Kagome, giving him soft butterfly kisses on the neck.

Inuyasha growled, and clenched her waist. He pressed her up against the door. Kagome sighed out in pleasure as he began kissing down her neck.

Inuyasha panted, "Kagome."

"Ok."whispered Kagome in his ear, half aroused.

He pulled away, and forced him self not to mate her. Right there, and then. She giggled, and brushed his silver strands out his face,

"When I'm ready...you'll go crazy."

She walked past him, and began packing some closes.

Inuyasha half drooled thinking, "_Kami, help me not to transform.She's doing this to herself._

That hot, sexy phrase ran threw his head again, "_When I'm ready...you'll go crazy_."

Inuyasha wish he could imagine it. The day he yearned seemed so far away. He jumped when he felt someone peak him on the cheek,

"Come on, Lover Boy." giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "Uh huh."

"Not that. stupid!" laughed Kagome, stopping his hand. "Let's go.To.Your.Place."

He whimpered, and she giggled.

_**OKAY, THE ENDING WAS SO...PERFECT! **_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. A Month, And A Half Later

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

Demanded Request Chapter Six"A Month, And A Half Later"

Kagome rushed to a table with a cup of hot coffee. She poured it in his cup,

"I'll be right back to check on you."

She rushed back and forth. With food, and coffee. The place was packed. A girl with long blonde hair, and dark brown eyes walked in.

Kagome walked toward her, "Took you long enough.I've wroked half your shift, Cho!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome.Maiko wouldn't start crying.It's hard since Chino left us."she said in a low whisper.

Kagome asked, "Where's Maiko, now?"

"With my mom.She'll be fine until, 11."sighed the pale, young woman.

Kagome sighed heavily, "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me with this shift, will you?"asked Cho with bright eyes.

Kagome noddded, "Yeah.I;ve got to call someone."

Cho nodded, and got to work. With a full spirit. Kagome walked out back, and called Inuyasha,

"I'm going to be getting home late."

Inuyasha asked, "What?Why?"

"Double shift."sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted, "Alright."

She hung up, and walked back inside. People were yelling for their orders to be taken.

"Alrigt, alright!Calm down!"yelled Kagome.

_**Late In The Night**_

Kagome threw the cloth into the sink. She was exhausted. There in her hand was over 200 dollars. She smirked.

Cho yawned, "Need a ride, Kagome?"

"Yeah."sighed Kagome.

Soon, Kagome was dropped off at the house. She walked in. It was dark. Kagome really didn't care. She walked into the living room, and fell onto the couch.

The light switched on, and she put the pillow ove rher face.

Inuyasha asked, "I don't see why you're workng yourself to death."

"The fees, Inuyasha.The damn fees.I swear I'm going to snap."grumbled Kagome, yawing a few seconds after.

Inuyasha took her hand, and kissed it.

Inuyasha asked, "Take a shower, and go to sleep.You're grumpy."

"Alright."sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Goodnight."

He leaned over the couch, and captured her lips. She kissed back. Inuyasha pulled away, and kissed her forehead. He jogged up the stairs. Kagome pulled herself up, and did as was offered.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome counted, and counted. It was true. She'd come up OVER a thousand dollars. Seiji had already made over 2 thousand. She grabbed the phone, and dialed her brothers cell.

"What is it?It's 5AM in the got damn morning!"he grumbled.

Kagome asked, "It's done.We have enough."

"You got to a thousand already?"asked Seiji.

Kagome nodded, "Yes.Have you gotten my certificate, yet?"

"Not yet.It's almost impossible."grumbled Seiji.

Kagome glared, "Whatever.I'm going to the company, now.I'm sick of working myself to death for them."

"Alright.I'll meet you there."yawned Seiji.

Kagome nodded, "Fine, bye."

She hung up, got dressed, and slipped herself out the house. Inuyasha was still out cold in his bed. She didn't bother to leave a note, or tell him.

_**The Vianda**_

"Here's your money."hissed Kagome, with the black hood over her head.

A man with shoulder-length red hair, and blue eyes walked up to her,

"Name?"he asked angerly.

Kagome whispered, "Kagome Makoto."

"Traitor."he hissed.

Kagome glared at him, "Asshole."

"Murderer."he hissed back.

Kagome whispered, "You, and me both."

That shut him up. The man typed around on the computer. Kagome looked at his badge. Her eyes widened. "_Harata Kouto_"

"Souta."whispered Kagome looking into his face.

Harata glared, "How do you know my son?"

"He's my brother.My mother...Miyazaki.Had to-

Harata asked, "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, my name was changed.When he killed my parents."whispered Kagome, hiding her face when a police officer passed by.

Harata grunted, "Alright.You're free, but listen here.Souta...my son...will not become a traitor like you."

"Bastard!"growled Kagome, taking out her pocket knife, and sliced his arm.

Kagome yelled, "One, two, three strikes you out...go to hell."

"Damn you!Officer!"yelled Harata.

Kagome put it to his throat, "Listen...if I find out you're hurting him.I'll find you...and kill you."

"Kagome!"said a warning voice.

Kagome wiped the blood knife onto her shirt. She winced at Harata, and walked out. Seiji threw him the load of money, and hissed,

"Seiji Makoto."

Harata spat, "Get out of here!"

Seiji snorted, and left. When he was outside he yelled,

"Are you insane!"

Kagome yelled, "He won't let me see my brother.I think he's hurting him!"

"Kagome!Listen to me!He was taken from you mother!Government reasons!Her mistake!Not yours!Get over it!"yelled Seiji.

Kagome pushed Seiji to the ground, and yelled, "Don't you ever, talk about my mother that way again!Seiji... I've known you longer than I've known my parents... but sometimes...love is limited."

"Ka...Kagome."whispered Seiji.

Kagome put her hood on, and made her way back to the house. Seiji sighed, and got up.

_**Back At The House**_

Kagome walked in, and was nearly tackled with a hug.

Inuyasha whispered, "Where have you been!you scared me half to death!"

"I'm free from the Vianda!"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her bloody shirt, "What happened?"

"Long story."muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned, and they both sat on the couch, "Try me."

Kagome explained everything from going to the Vianda, and to the argument with Seiji.

"You can't go around slicing people, Kagome."sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered sadly, "That's a understatement."

"Kagome... I want you to forget the past." whispered Inuyasha making her look at him.

Kagome shook her head, "I can never forget.All my life it was about killing.I've had to kill children's parents.Over, and over.It's to hard."

Kagome put her hands in her hair in frustration.

"Forget all of it.It never happened.Your parents are still watching over you.Trying their best to heal you.Even I."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "I'll try, Inuyasha...for my parents...for you."

"Kagome...do you love me?"asked Inuyasha squeezing her hand.

Kagome searched his eyes, "Inuyasha, I love you.I'm positive of it now.You never doubted me.Ever since my parents died... my heart ignored you for a reason.It didn't want to be healed."

She smiled, and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back. He was overexcited inside. All his thoughts froze when he felt series of kisses on his neck. Immediately, he was aroused.

Kagome continued to kiss him. Inuyasha pushed her back onto the couch, and captured her lips. She kissed back.

He pulled away, and growled, "Damn it.Why do you keep doing this, Kagome."

"I'm ready, Inuyasha."whispered Kagome panting.

Inuyasha got off of her, "No!You're not!"

"How do you know!?"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "You're not ready.You're not even sure you love me."

"I do love you, Inuyasha!I bet if I wa Kikyo, you'd be all over me!"yelled Kagome, standing.

Inuyasha asked, "I don't love her!Stop bringing her up!"

"It's my mouth!"yelled Kagome, glaring.

Inuyasha growled, "Why are you so stubborn!"

"I guess you were right...I'm not ready.We can't even stop fighting for a whole week."hissed Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm never the one that starts them."

"Whatever, Inuyasha.Go screw your whore!"yelled Kagome, bitterly.

Inuyasha whispered, "What?"

"You heard me!"yelled Kagome, stomping toward the stairs.

Inuyasha whispered, "You're cold, Kagome.Not colder than Sesshomaru, but you're getting there.How did I ever fall for you?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Tears surfaced. She didn't bother to respond. Kagome made her way upstairs. When she go into her room, she slid down the door.

She began to cry softly to herself. Kagome jumped when the door downstairs slammed.

"Why must I hurt him?"whispered Kagome to herself.

_"Like he said...you aren't ready.You're not ready for love.If you'd think once in a while.You'd know that once a demon or half demon mate.Their mate usually becomes pregnant.Understand?You're not ready for that type of responsibility.So... he was looking out for you!Not judging you by your body!"_argued her conscious.

Kagome sobbed, "I feel even worse."

Something poked her in the side. She pulled out her knife, and glared at it.

"I'm not worth living on earth."hissed Kagome.

Kagome climbed into her bed, and began slicing in scars. Every painful thought she remembered...caused a trail of blood. When she was done she dropped the knife. Feeling weak. Every ting was becoming dark, and she didn't care.

Kagome pulled the covers over her head, and song softly to herself:

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

Finally, Kagome lost conciseness. She was bleeding to much. Losing to much bloody, but still, barely, alive. As if in the wind, Inuyasha heard her voice. Her soothing, beautiful voice. Inuyasha smelt blood. Her blood.

"Kagome...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Scene 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Seven"Scene 1"

Inuyasha ran inside, upstairs, and into Kagome's room. His breath was taken when he saw her blood.

"Kagome!Damn it!Kagome!Wake up!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome muttered, "Can't breath..."

"Why did you do this!"yelled Inuyasha, trying to remember what he's suppose to do.

She didn't answer. Inuyasha ran into the bathroom, and grabbed a lot of medical supplies. He bandaged her wound, and tried to wake her up. Inuyasha laid beside her, and hugged her close to him. Tears burned his eyes.

Inuyasha thought angerly, "_Why did I say something so stupid!Damn it!_"

"Inu...Inuyasha."whispered the fragile body beside him.

Inuyasha growled, and whispered into her neck, "Are you crazy...don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry...I made you angry.Please, take what you said back.Forgive me."whispered Kagome beginning to cry.

Inuyasha hissed, "I'm sorry, Kagome.I didn't mean what I said."

"I'm so sorry."sobbed Kagome, in his arms.

Inuyasha whispered, "Don't be.I'll always be with you, Kagome."

"I love you, Inuyasha."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead, "I love you too.Promise me, you'll never do that again."

"I promise, Inuyasha."whispered Kagome, burring her head into his shirt.

Inuyasha whispered, "I love you."

"I love you so much more, Inuyasha"whispered Kagome clenching onto his hadn't softly.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Kagome looked at th ceiling, bored. Inuyasha got job, while she waited for Seiji to finish getting the certificate. The phone began to ring, and she ran downstairs, and picked it up,

"Hello?"

Sango asked, "Bored?"

"How'd you know?"asked Kagome.

She giggled, "Inuyasha."

"Figures."muttered Sango.

Kagome asked, "You seen, Kikyo around?"

"Nope, why?"asked Sango. "Wanna see your sis?"

Kagome frowned, "Teh!Yeah, right!"

Before she could here her laugh, the lights shut off. Kagome jumped when lightening struck. She heard the front door open, and grabbed the bat from the kitchen closet. ( Don't ask.)

"That you, Inuyasha!?"called Kagome.

His comforting voice called back, "Yeah!"

She relaxed, and grabbed a flashlight. He walked in,

"That storm was unexpected."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then asked,

"Wanna go to Sango's or something?Lights might be out for a while."

Kagome shook her head, "No, lets stay here."

"Alright, whatever.I'm gonna take a shower."yawned Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "Don't fall."

"Right."mumbled Inuyasha.

He ran up the stairs. On the counter, Inuyasha's phone, rung. Kagome grabbed it, and answered it,

"Hello?"

It was Kikyo, yelling, "Stop hanging up on me, damn it!"

"It's good he does.Other whys, I'd get suspicious."smirked Kagome.

Kikyo yelled, "Bitch!Stay away from him!"

"Mhm...riiiight,I'll remind myself to slap myself when I kiss him."smiled Kagome, looking at the dark room.

Kikyo screamed, "AH!You're irritating!I can't believe my parents blood is in your veins!"

"Hmph!Your parents?You don't even know them."hissed Kagome.

Kikyo snorted, "So what.Whatever.I don't care."

"Then why'd you make that com-

She heard Inuyasha yell, "Damn it!"

"I gotta go, bitch."hissed Kagome as causal as she could.

Kikyo snarled, "Don't you-

_Click_

Kagome rushed up the stairs. She knocked, and asked,

"Inuyasha!?You alright!?"called Kagome.

Inuyasha muttered series of curses. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasa grunted, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure!?Don't need any assistance?"giggled Kagome when he growled.

Inuyasha called, "No!"

"Fine, oh,and Kikyo called."smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Great!"

"I'm going in my room."giggled Kagome. "Oh, and be careful not to fall again."

Inuyasha growled, "Ka.go.me!"

She laughed her head off. When she got into her room, it was dark. Kagome lit a few candles, and sighed of relief when no one was in her room.

"_I'm getting paranoid._"thought Kagome to herself.

She flopped back onto her bed, and closed her eyes. A cold shower sounded good at the moment. A loud rain hit the roof above her. She got up, and did just that.

_**An Hour Later**_

Kagome had the window open, and let the rain's breeze seep in. She was beginning to doze off, until she felt someone kiss her on the lips. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha. His hair dried, and her's wet.

She asked, "You aren't injured are you?"

"Ha ha, real funny."glared Inuyasha.

Kagome kissed his lips, and smiled, "Stop being such a baby."

"Stop being sarcastic."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll try."

"Yeah right."

Kagome kissed him softly on the neck.

Inuyasha whispered huskily, and yet angerly, "Kagome..."

"Sorry.I couldn't resist."whispered Kagome.

He laid beside her, and looked at the celin,

"Forget it."

Kagome sighed, "I said I was sorry."

"Ok."he sighed.

Kagome looked a bit hurt, and turned the other way. He saw this and groaned,

"Whose being the baby, now?"

Kagome glared at his hand. Not bothering to answer that. Life wasn't fair, was all she thought to ignore him.

"So now you're giving me the silent treatment?"asked Inuyasha.

She closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

He growled, "Kagome, say something."

He sat up, and looked over to see her face. She obviously wasn't sleep. Inuyasha smirked, and asked,

"I love you, Kagome."

She bit her lip, and squeezed her eyelids together. He asked sadly,

"You don't love me?

Kagome yelled, "Don't say that!I love you!Gah!You're cruel!"

"Am I?"laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "Don't say that...you sound like Naraku."

"What?"asked Inuyasha in confusion.

Kagome grabbed the pillow, and hit him in the head. He fell back off the bed, and she got up, and ran out the room.

Inuyasha chased after her, "You aren't getting away with that one!Get back here!"

She disappeared around the corner. He sniffed, but didn't smell her scent anywhere.

He whispered, "Cheater...using your miko powers to hide your scent."

He heard a thump behind him. Kagome accidentally hit her hand on the wall. She took off into the living room. Inuyasha tackled her to the couch.

"Okay, okay!I'm sorry!"laughed Kagome as he began tickling.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yell you love Inuyasha Takahashi."

"No!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "Fine.We'll be here all day going threw this."

"I love, Inuyasha Takahashi!There!"yelled Kagome.

He couldn't resist, and captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome kissed back, immediately. He kissed down her neck, and she panted. He looked into her eyes,

"Sorry..I couldn't resist."

Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha... I want to be your mate."

"No, not yet."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome pushed him onto the floor, then got up, and stomped upstairs.

Inuyasha yelled after her, "Kagome!Come on!"

"No!I'm sick of you choosing what I decide is wrong!Gah!Just leave me alone!"she yelled from up the stairs.

The door slammed after her. He groaned, and fell back.

Inuyasha whispered to himself, "Why can't you understand my reason, Kagome.You aren't ready.I am, but...I just know you aren't."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Scene 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Eight"Scene 2"

After the end of that month, she finally got to join Sango in a job at the Camcor. It was owned by, surprisingly, Sesshomaru. It was hard work, luckily, she got to fix stuff. For instance, engines. The only bad thing was that she had to o daycare work as well.

Sango asked, "Ready to go?It's almost midnight."

"Really?"asked Kagome, yawning.

Sango nodded, "I bet Inuyasha's worried out of his wits."

"Whats new?Look, I have over 20 messages."grunted Kagome.

Sango giggled, and they left. When they walked out a boy, with a hood on his head stood there. Glaring.

Kagome asked, "Are you okay?"

"My mother died, and my dads still alive.You hurt him."he snarled.

Kagome whispered, "Souta?"

He took his hood off. Souta had Miyazuki's deep, erious blue eyes, and Sotoiya's jet black hair. He looked a lot like Sotoiya.

"That's right!"he yelled angerly.

Kagome whispered, "Look at me, and you.We look like our parents."

"You're right..."agreed Sango looking at Kagome then Souta.

Souta looked at the locket, "That locket...it looks like mine."

"I'm guessing mom, and dad gave you one too?"asked Kagome opening it.

A soft melody began to play.

Souta whispered, "So...he isn't really my father?

"No.He helped killed our parents.You have to believe me."whispered Kagome.

Souta whispered, "I wont betray him.His family...my family.Was killed by the Camcor.I choose to stay by him."

"Why!You're just like Raiden.You're betraying dad, and mom!The people that made you, damn it!"growled Kagome.

Souta snorted, "Whatever, _sister._I'm staying with Harata!"

"I don't care...I don't even know you.For all I know...you're more on Kikyo's side then on mine."hissed Kagome.

Souta nodded, "I am...she was right.You're to pure.I actually followed Harata...without tears.All of Vianda said...you were nothing but a big baby who cried every time you killed someone."

"Shut up!"yelled Kagome with tears burning her eyes.

Souta smirked, "You're about to cry now, aren't you?"

"You wanna duel, bastard?"asked Kagome, getting in fighting stance.

Sango gasped, "Kagome!No!He's your brother!"

"If he's gone...he'll see.He'll see...that _our _parents, were strong people, and that theres a reason to cry."hissed Kagome.

Sango whispered, "Kagome!Please, don't do this!"

"Go home, Sango!Now!"growled Kagome charging toward Souta.

Souta pulled out his knife, dodged, and gave her a gash to the back.Sango took off to Inuyasha/Kagome's place. When she got there, she was glad everyone else was as well. She ran inside, and yelled,

"Kagome, and Souta are fighting!I tried to stop, Kagome!She wouldn't listen!"

Inuyasha asked, "Souta showed up?"

"Can't you hear!?"yelled Sango. "Let's go!Now!"

Everyone raced to the scene, and no one was in the area.

Sango yelled, 'KAGOME?"

The only thing they smelt, was a hint of smoke. Inuyasha smelt other scents, blood, and smoke. On the ground were bullet shells.

"Kagome was kidnapped."whispered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha hissed, "What!?"

"This was a set-up."hissed Miroku, not liking this at all.

Sango yelled, "I'm calling the police!"

She took out her cell, and did just that. Everyone stared at the drops of someones blood.

"It's Souta's blood.Not Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru whispered, "We're being watched."

"Damn it, no signal."growled Sango inhumanly.

They heard car wheels squeal.

Seiji yelled, "Get down!"

Seiji yanked Serenity down in front of him, and hugged her. Inuyasha's eyes were slightly red. She was close, yet so far out of his reach. Gun shuts went off. No one was hurt.

"Whose the bigger person now, Seiji!"called Raiden from the van.

Seiji growled, "Where's Kagome!"

"Don't worry!"she smirked as the car stopped. "By time she returns...all she'll say is...Who are you."

Inuyasha growled, "DAMN YOU!"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha.I won't let Naraku rape her more than once.You see...the reason Kagome wanted you to mate her is for one reason.So no other guy could.You're a bit late for that!"she laughed bitterly.

Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt run threw him.

"_That was why she'd got so angry. She knew this was going to happen. Why didn't she tell me?_"

Seiji whispered, "Don't do this!If you let him do that she'll crack!Raiden!Kagome protected you for all these years!"

"Alas, I don't care."smirked Raiden.

Before she could close the door. A gun shot went off. A man shouted,

"Hold her down!"

Two more gun shuts went off. Raiden was punched out of the car. Kagome stepped out the car glowing slightly blue. She aimed the gun right at Raiden,

"You're colder than ice."hissed a bloody Kagome.

Raiden asked, "What are you going to do?Kill me?"

"Don't do it."coughed Souta getting out. "You'll be taken to jail."

Kagome yelled, "I'll kill you all!I don't care anymore!I can't believe you did that to my brother!"

She was about to pull the triggar, until Souta yelled,

"NO!KAGOME!DON'T!"

Sango called, "Kagome...calm down.Put down the gun!"

She just shook her head. The trigger was going back more, and more. Raiden squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha.

She loosened her hold on the gun.

Inuyasha whispered, "Don't do it."

Souta touched Kagome's hand. She let go, and he took it. Raiden stood, and smirked,

"Good slave."

Kagome tackled Raiden to the ground, and punched the shit out of her. Over, and over again. Sango, and Miroku rushed over, and pulled her off. Kagome took a cheap shot, and kicked her in the stomach. Raiden coughed up blood.

Kagome yelled, "Call him a slave again, and I'lll kick your ass harder!"

"Bitch!"coughed Raiden.

Kagome yelled, "Screw yourself, you whore!"

Raiden got up, glared at Kagome, and took off. When all was quiet. Souta started laughing.

"This isn't funny, Souta!"hissed Kagome.

Souta fell back onto the grass, "I should've helped.Damn.Would've been a load off."

"What happened?"asked Sango, panting tiredly.

Kagome's voice quivered, "It's sick!"

Right there, and then Kagome just threw up. Souta rolled his eyes. 'Women'

"EW!THAT'S SICK, KAGOME!"squeaked Sango making sure none of it touched her.

Miroku asked, "What was it?What was so bad that pissed Kagome off?"

"Raiden...forced me to have sex with her."whispered Souta, sitting.

Kagome did a double-take, and threw up on Sango's leg.

Sango screamed, "EW!SICK!" (If you do not know.I'm LMAO!This is really sick, but... I'm all about twist and turns!)

"T...t...that's...-

Everyone looked horrified. Kagome's face turned red in anger. Souta glared at the night sky,

"Hm...who knew?"

Kagome hissed, "That's s sick, and wrong!She's fucking 18!"

"KAGOME!"yelled everyone surprised at how foul she talked.

Kagome snorted, "Whatever.Souta...what now?"

"I'm returning to Harata, Kagome."hissed Souta standing.

Kagome yelled, "I CAN knock the hell out of you again, you know!"

"Calm down.I'll tell you anything I hear about their plan.As you know...I'm betraying.So calm down.They're gonna be watching.So I'll email it to you."muttered Souta, beginning to limp.

Kagome whispered, "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine.Once I tell Harata what happened.Raiden's dead."smirked Souta.

Kagome smiled, "Whatever."

"Later."he sighed.

Everyone else headed home. That disgusting night, tormented them all. Kagome soon passed out from a huge headache.

_**Dawn**_

Kagome rolled around in her sleep, and soon fell off. Making a loud thump. She whined,

"OW!"

Inuyasha rushed in, "Kagome!"

"I'm fine.I just fell off the bed."grunted Kagome, climbing back under the covers.

Inuyasha sighed, "Oh."

"Mhm."mumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "Why didn't you tell me you reason, Kagome."

"Forget it, Inuyasha.I'm not ready, remember?"grunted Kagome rolling onto her back.

Inuyasha sighed, "You aren't."

"Tsk.Forget it."grunted Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled, "Stop saying that!Listen, if we mate.Y...you can get pregnant, Kagome.It's to dangerous now."

"Oh."whispered Kagome looking at her hand.

Inuyasha whispered, "Don't be.When the Vianda is destroyed...you'll be my mate."

"I don't want to get hurt by Naraku."whispered Kagome, looking into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha whispered, "You're not.I'm going to give you a courting."

"Courting?repeated Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "Yes."

He captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha squeezed her hand softly, and she relaxed. Kagome trusted him, and that was she needed. He began to kiss down her neck. Kagome began to feel aroused.

Her miko powers was generating off of her. Inuyasha began to feel a bit to aroused. He bit into his neck. Blood seeped from the wound. Kagome dug her nails into his back, and squeaked in pain.

Inuyasha began to heal the wound, immediately. She began to kiss his neck. He growled as his eyes were becoming reddish. He couldn't control his demon side. Kagome nibbled on his neck, feeling something sharp form in her mouth.

A nectar like taste seeped from them. Instinctively, Kagome jabbed them into his neck. The sweetness was injected into him. He growled, and ran his claws down her arm. Kagome whimpered, but licked at the wound.

Her mark was already healed, but she continued to heal his. Inuyasha nibbled on her ear, and whispered husky things.

"Inuyasha."panted Kagome.

She finally finished healing the wound, and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha heated the kiss once he tasted the nectar. He slid his claw down her shirt, ripping it in half. He began to furiously kiss down her neck. Inuyasha was completely taken over by his demon side, as was Kagome.

She was know half dog. That morning, they did more then give each other marks.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Scene 3

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Nine"Scene 3"

Inuyasha woke to a dark room. He tried to remember what'd happened last night. Or was it morning. He fell a hand in his, and looked beside him to see a sleep, Kagome. He shot up fast.

He realized he only had on boxers, and Kagome had on his over sized shirt. Inuyasha closed his eyes hard,

"_This is a dream, this a dream, this is a dream._"

He opened his eyes, and the hanyou girl still laid beside him. She didn't have dog ears, but did have claws, and fangs. Her hair had dark blue highlights in them. Inuyasha got up, and got dressed. He got dressed, and went downstairs.

Inuyasha laid on the couch, and thought to himself,

"_You stupid, half breed!Why did you even offer that!You should've known she'd get aroused!Damn it!_"

Inuyasha glared, mad at himself. All three of him. The human nor half demon bothered to stop the demon. They all wanted it! Inuyasha growled to himself.

The phone began to ring, and he grunted. Inuyasha snatched it off the hook, and grumbled,

"It's 3 in the morning, what?"

Miroku asked, "Sorry to disturb, but Sango made me call.She called over a million times.What's the deal?"

"Sleep, what do you think!?"snapped Inuyasha.

Miroku asked, "Sleep?Hmm...for a entire day?"

"Damn it all!"hissed Inuyasha.

He laughed, "Fess up."

"Me, and Kagome...mated.It was a accident though.I lost myself.Why am I telling you this!Pervert!"growled Inuyasha.

Miroku laughed, "Sango will be delighted to hear about this."

"Miroku!"warned Inuyasha.

He chuckled, "A accident.Now would, Kagome want to hear that?"

"It wasn't a accident!Er!I don't know... I was only suppose to give her a mark, then this happened!"groaned Inuyasha.

Miroku grinned, "Well, you to are finally...uh...close."

"Finally!?"yelled Inuyasha bewildered.

Miroku smirked, "Yeah.Me, and Sango made love like a month ago.DOW!"

There was a loud thump noise, and then Sango's voice,

"Yeah, yeah.Pretend you didn't hear that, anyway!Wake Kagome up!"

Inuyasha yelled, "Goodbye, Sango!"

"No!"yelled Sango.

He hung up, and leaned back against the counter. There was a loud thump upstairs, and he rolled her eyes. He got suspicious when he didn't hear a loud 'ow'

Inuyasha ran upstairs, and into the room. Kagome was on the floor, still out cold. A bit of drool slipped out her mouth. The cover was over as though she'd brought it down with her. He smirked,

"Deep sleeper all the sudden?"

He knelt down in front of her, and brushed bangs out of her face. Kagome didn't stir. He picked the light girl up, and placed her onto the bed. He couldn't resist, and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, tired pale blue eyes looked at him.

She yawned, and was about to fall back to sleep.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh no you don't, get up, Kagome."

"Noooooo!"whined Kagome. "More sleepppppppp."

She sounded like a 7-year old. Inuyasha had the urge to kiss her mark, but controlled himself. Unlike yesterday! He got onto the bed, and jumped up, and down. Kagome whined, grabbed his ankle, and flipped him down.

Kagome yawned heavily, and glared down at him,

"Stop being so mean, and let me sleep in."

Inuyasha growled, "Unless you want Sango to come over here, and try to get answer out of you.I suggest you get dressed."

"Damn it!"growled Kagome.

She bit her tongue angerly, and she tasted something sweet. Sleep tugged at her again. She closed her eyes, and began to doze off. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor.

She yelled, "Inuyasha!!!"

"Get up!"he groaned.

Kagome whimpered, "I'm tired."

"No comment."hissed Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Alright, Mr.Hot Shot.I'm going to take a shower, and will be down in a minute."

"Oh, no you don't.I'm coming in with you."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Are you serious?What happened anyway?"

"We're...uh...mates."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome hugged him, "I knew you weren't gonna control yourself.Like I said.Once it's time...I was going to drive you insane."

"You smell so good."mumbled Inuyasha, kissing her neck.

Kagome let out a sigh, "Let's go."

They both went into the bathroom. Guess what happened. If you dont know...there is something seriously wrong with you!

_**After Shower**_

Inuyasha kept sending Kagome passionate looks. She'd giggle whenever she caught him. He obviously was still dazed by the "Shower Experience"

Unnoticed, two arms wrapped around her. Kisses trailed down her neck.

"Inuyasha...give it a brake."smiled Kagome looking up at him.

Inuyasha captured her lips into a slow, passionate kiss. The wonderful taste filled his mouth. She pulled away,

"Calm down...you're getting me aroused again."

Inuyasha pulled her very close to him, and whispered into her ear, "Good..."

Before she could say anything, he captured her lips into a heated kiss. She kissed back, but pushed his chest back,

"You're insane."

Inuyasha smirked, "Isn't that good when it comes to-

"Inuyasha!Another Miroku, ne?"asked Kagome, sitting on the made up bed to put her shoes on.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, right!"

"Riiiight."giggled Kagome

He glared at her. There was a loud knock at the door.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "To late."

"Your fault."blamed Kagome, taking her shoes off.

He grumbled, "Right, my fault.Wait!You could've said no."

"Say something?"asked Kagome, walking out the room.

He followed behind her, grumbling. She opened the door, and a gust of wind blew past her. Kagome shivered. There was no one there.

Inuyasha asked, "Sango not here?"

"No."sighed Kagome. "Probably some kids playing."

Inuyasha closed the door, "Right."

She shrugged, then someone began bamming on the door. Inuyasha yanked it open, Souta and a girl with long raven hair fell in. Souta dragged the injured girl inside, and slammed the door shut.

"Souta!?"yelled Kagome worried. "Are you okay?"

Souta fell to the floor, "Harata's...dead.Naraku...he..-

"Dead?"repeated Kagome.

Souta shrugged, "He was shot, nd I tried to wake him.He wouldn't."

"That doesn't mean his dead, Souta.Where is he?"asked Kagome.

Souta shivered, "Naraku has him."

"Whose this?"asked Kagome, changing the subject.

Souta whispered, "My friend, Suiki.She got shot as well.Damn it!"

"She's bleeding badly."whispered Kagome.

Souta whispered with a shaky tone, "Please help her.I won't know what to do with myself if she died."

"Calm down.Inuyasha...bandage his wound, and I'll take care of Suiki."whispered Kagome, picking the 15 year old girl up.

Inuyasha nodded when he saw the seriousness in her eyes. She went upstairs, and into the empty room. Kagome washed her off, cleaned, and then bandaged the wound. Kagome sat in a chair beside her, and began to doze off. Until the girl shot up, looking around violently.

Kagome yawned, "You're awake."

Who are you?Where's Souta?"she asked with a sign of a sob.

Kagome whispered, "He's alright.I'm his sister, Kagome.You're Suiki, right?"

"Yeah."she whispered relaxing.

The door opened, and Souta walked in. Kagome stood, and walked toward the door.

Suiki whispered, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, and captured her lips. Kagome blushed, and walked out the room. She closed the door behind her. Not about to disturb him. She smirked bitterly,

"_Oh, right...she's a friend alright.Your girl-friend_."

Kagome walked into the room. Inuyasha was looking at the ceiling, boredly. She walked back out unnoticed. She walked into her room, closed the door. Kagome opened the window, and relaxed when the wind blew past her.

She grabbed her MP3 player, and laid on her bed. Kagome put "Rainbow" by Ayumi Hamasaki on. She turned onto her side, and began to doze off. Until a flash of Naraku's face threw her mind. She shot up, and looked around.

Inuyasha was knelt beside her bed, and she immediately relaxed. He asked,

"You alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah.Is Souta, and-

"I don't wanna know.Seriously."grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Alright."

"It's really boring here."grumbled Inuyasha, after a few mintues of silence.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"Damn."grumbled Inuyasha.

_**Five Hours Later**_

_Kagome yawned, and sat up. She looked around, and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She whispered,_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_There was no answer. She slipped out of bed, and looked in the spare room. Souta, and Suiki were gone. The house was quiet as she walked down the stairs. Kagome peeked outside, and saw no car. _

_He'd left. She felt someone grab her around the waist, yank her back and throw her to the floor._

_Kagome gasped, "S..shun?I thought you were dead."_

_"Hmph, pathetic.Do you even know where your mate is?"he grumbled._

_Kagome shook her head "No.He might've dropped Souta, and Suiki off."_

_"Right.You're pregnant, whore!He ran off...you don't deserve to leave.Nor that half breed child."he growled out._

_She was shocked. He pulled out a gun. Kagome felt something warm on her hand, and turned around. There on the ground were her dead parents. Kagome began to scream. The, supposed, dead people began yelling her name. She screamed louder._

_**Teehee **_

Kagome opened her eyes, and gasped in air. Inuyasha was looking down at her worried.

"Kagome!Are you okay!Say something!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome began to sob, and he hugged her. Inuyasha whispered,

"Calm down."

He kissed her mates knock softly, and whispered it again. She began to relax. He pulled away, and wiped her tears away.

Inuyasha asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I had a bad dream.I'll be fine."whispered Kagome, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin softly, and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."whispered Kagome looking into his guilty eyes. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, "You know I love you Kagome, right?"

"I love you too."smiled Kagome as he brushed her bangs out her face. "Are you sure y-

Before she could finish, he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. He got on top of her, and deepened the kiss. She sighed into the kiss, and relaxed. Inuyasha pulled away for some air, and kissed down her neck. She whispered,

"Inuyasha..whats the matter with you?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "Nothing."

"Right.Were you up here the whole time?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha stammered, "N.no."

"Alright, knock it off.Tell me the truth...whats the matter with you?"asked Kagome glaring into his eyes.

Inuyasha grimaced, "I said nothing."

He got off of her, and walked towards the door. Kagome glared as he left. She tapped her finger on her other palm,

"I have a bad feeling about this, but... I have to know."

Kagome grabbed her cell, and dialed her best friends number.

Sango answered, "Hello?"

"Sango...we need to, uh...go out for some fun."whispered Kagome, using girl code.

Sango sighed, "Alright.Be ready.I'll be over in an hour."

"Okay, hurry up."grunted Kagome, getting nervous.

Sango nodded to herself, "Alright."

_**PLEASE REVIEW, ALL!!**_


	10. Scene 4

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Ten"Scene 4"

Kagome gulped hard, and looked at the pregnancy test. It said "Positive." Kagome gasped in horror. They'd be fine, she smiled. She jumped when someone knocked loudly on the store's bathroom door, and yelled,

"Hurry up, dear!"

Kagome got cleaned up, and disposed the test, then left. She found Sango in the Arcade. Sango was talking to this boy with long red hair, and dark brown eyes. She was flirting! Kagome grabbed Sango by the hair, and yanked it back,

"Are you crazy!Aren't you dating, Miroku!?"asked Kagome, bewildered.

Sango nodded, "I am!"

"Why are you flirting, then!?"asked Kagome getting a bit angry.

Sango sighed, "Me, and Miroku got in a argument.He keeps womanizing.So...pay back.Here take a picture."

"Wha-

Before she could stop her, Sango tapped on the boys shoulder. He turned around. She whispered something in his ear, and winked at Kagome. Kagome nodded, and began to take pictures. The boy captured her lips into a heated kiss.

Kagome shivered, but continued her work. It soon ended, and Sango gave him her number. She winked at him, and walked toward Kagome. He stood there in a daze.

Kagome laughed when they got the pictures, "Miroku's gonna be...furious, Sango!"

"I know."laughed Sango.

Just as they got some food, and sat down. Kagome got a text. Sango scooted closer, and read as she did:

**Betrayal.**

Kagome mumbled, "What?Betrayal...if this is Inuyasha.I'll-

"That isn't his number, Kags."whispered Sango, seriously.

Kagome texted back: **Who is this?**

**Jade:None of your business**

**Kags:Betrayal?Seriously!Who is this!**

**Jade:Never mind that...just watch your back.**

**Kags:Is this Naraku?**

**Jade:No.**

**Kags:What do you mean by betrayal?**

**Jade:The end of a wonderful future is on your trail**

**Kags:Are you some psychologist?**

**Jade:Tsk.I'm only 16.**

**Kags:WTF!!!!!!**

**Jade:You've been warned.Forgive, and Forget.**

**Kags:What is going on!?**

**Jade:Your lover is betraying you, with his first love.**

**Kags:...**

**Jade:Typical.**

**Kags:W...what do you mean, betraying?**

**Jade:Read it and Weep, later**

Kagome got up, and rushed home. Sango could barely keep up.

_**Home**_

Kagome threw the door open, and searched everywhere in the house. He was no where to be found. She then left to Kikyo's house. When she got there, just as expected, Inuyasha's car sat in the yard. Sango was shocked.

They walked up the door. It was unlock, and Kagome opened it. She was shaking of what she might see. Sango pushed the door open. There against the wall was Kikyo, and Inuyasha making out.

Kagome looked away. Her bangs covered her ears. Quickly, Inuyasha pulled away.

Sango yelled, "INUYASHA!!"

"Ka...Ka...Kagome...h.how

Kagome had images of what they'd done together. Love. She turned, and walked out. Stumping over her own feet a bit. Sango whispered,

"All men are the same, ne?"

He saw the pain in Sango's eyes. The disappointment as well. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome!Please, wait!Let me explain!"

He followed after her, and Sango closed the door after him. She turned Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked, "It took one vist, and he was all over me."

"Whore...you better run, because...I'm about to kick your a-

A deep voice came, "Are you know?"

Sango gasped, but was knocked out from behind. Her body being dragged away. Meanwhile, Inuyasha finally stopped Kagome. He grabbed her wrist, and made her turn toward him.

"Please listen to me, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered dangerously, "Get your hands off me."

"Kagome...please-

She whispered, "You're not ready, Kagome.You're not ready, Kagome.You were the one that wasn't ready."

"No, I-

Kagome yanked her hand away, "I hate you.I'd rather be dead right now.I should surrender to Naraku, now.I should've been cautious...with you."

"Take it back...you...please take it back, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up with sad eyes, and wet cheeks, "You're a bastard.I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate y-

"STOP!"yelled Inuyasha with severe sad eyes.

Kagome yelled/half sobbing, "I'm n.not going to feeling sorry for you!I hate you!I wish I never became your mate!I wish I never got...

She stopped herself, and stepped away from him. Kagome let out a sob. She's been so happy when she found out, but now...she was regretting it. EVERYTHING! She could've died peacefully with her parents!

"Got what, Kagome?"whispered Inuyasha, with a shaky voice. "Tell me!"

Kagome yelled, "It's none of your business!Damn it!"

She punched the glass on the car, and it shattered. Kagome cried out in pain.

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha, holding her shoulders.

Kagome yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"Let me heal it, Kagome.You're gonna use a lot of blood!"growled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "Your lips were on her disgusting lips, I'm not listening to you!Go mate her!I'll promise you!You'll never see me again!I'm leaving!Far away!"

"Kagome!Stop acting so stubborn!It'll heal faster if you let me heal it!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome licked her wound, "I'll heal it myself."

Inuyasha growled, "Well, tell me what you're hiding then."

"Nothing.I'll TAKE care of that MYSELF.You just have a happy, happy life with Kinky-Whore!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin, and whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

She shivered, and looked into his calm, soft eyes.

"I hate you, Inuyasha."hissed Kagome bitterly.

Inuyasha whispered, "Ka..Kagome...I'll die."

"What!"yelled Kagome looking up at him.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'll die...I didn't mean to hurt you.To prove I love you, I'll kill myself.Remember, I love you, Ka-

"I'm pregnant, Inuyasha!"half sobbed Kagome. "Don't kill yourself!I won't let y.you!I love y.you!Please don't do it!"

She hugged him, and sobbed. Inuyasha was shocked, but relaxed. He took in her scent, and listened to her heartbeat. He heart another faint heartbeat. Real faint, but he could it up. He hugged her closer, and felt tears burn his eyes,

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome whispered, "I forgive you.I forget."

"I love you." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered back, "I love you too."

"AH!"screamed Sango from inside. "NO...AH!STOP!AH!"

Kagome yelled, "Sango!"

They both ran in, and tried to get into a locked room.

"N...N...Naraku...he's raping her!NO!"screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes went red, and he punched the door open. Naraku was indeed raping Sango. Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, behind him. Sango sat up slowly, an sobbed softly. Kagome dropped beside her, and helped her with her clothing.

Sango whispered, "N...n..no."

"It's okay, Sango."whispered Kagome hugging her.

They heard a bang behind them. Kagome turned around, and saw Inuyasha on the ground holding his chest in pain. Blood.

Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!NO!"

"Now...you."snarled Naraku pointing the gun at Kagome.

Kagome covered Sango, and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard a loud thump, and looked up. Inuyasha, and Naraku were fighting over the gun.

Inuyasha yelled, "Get out of here!Now!"

"But, In-

Inuyasha growled, "I said now, Kagome!No more buts!"

She picked up song by the arm, and escaped. Inuyasha fell to his knees, and looked at the ground. As blood dripped from his body. Kagome snuck up behind Naraku with a knife. Inuyasha looked up just as she jabbed him in the shoulder.

Naraku fell onto the ground. She kicked him in the side, several times. He finally passed out. Kagome helped Inuyasha up, and walked to the car.

"WHAT!YOU FORGAVE HIM!"shouted Kikyo.

Inuyasha growled, "Go to hell, Kikyo."

"If you touch my mate again, I'll kill you!Whore!"yelled Kagome.

Kikyo glared, bitterly. They made their way to the hospital. Sango still sobbing her eyes out.

_**Hospital, Nighttime(I didn't type next day )**_

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, and winced at the pain that shot threw his chest. He tried to sit up, but he was pushed back slightly. He opened his eyes, to see Kagome,

"When did I go to sleep?"

Kagome smiled softly, "You passed out from loosing so much blood."

"Oh..who gave blood?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Sesshomaru."

"Mm."grunted Inuyasha bitterly.

Kagome whispered, "Be thankful to your brother for once, okay?"

"Alright, how's Sango?"asked Inuyasha a bit worried.

Kagome whispered, "She isn't acting like herself."

"Why do you smell like smoke?Like something burning?"asked Inuyasha sitting up.

Kagome whispered, "I burned the pictures.Sango told me.Long story."

"Oh.I'm already half healed.I'm fine.How about you?"whispered Inuyasha touching her stomach a bit.

Kagome giggled, "I'm fine, Inuyasha.I feel so happy, because I got to beat the hell out of Naraku.I wish I could strike Raiden, and Kikyo next."

"So...Miroku?"asked Inuyasha afraid of what the answer.

Kagome sighed, "Uh...traumatized, pissed, anything that has to do with Naraku dead."

"Damn...he's gonna be pissed at me.Luckily, Sango didn't get pregnant."whispered Kagome burring her face into his arm.

Inuyasha asked, "They wouldn't know is she was for about 3 weeks."

"Uh, Inuyasha.You've been asleep for over 3-weeks."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "Are you serious?"

"I am."smiled Kagome, kissing his mates mark.

He shivered at the touch of her soft lips, and hugged her to him.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm so sorry, for what I did."

"It's alright."whispered Kagome, with sadness evident in her voice.

Inuyasha hugged her closer to him, and whispered, "You still don't forgive me do you?"

"Yes, I do, Inuyasha.Kikyo, I can see, is very luring.Ne?"asked Kagome with a shaky voice.

Inuyasha made her look at him, "Not as luring as you."

"I love you, Inuyasha.Love can't be turned into hate so easily.You made one mistake.I know you won't do it again, right?"asked Kagome with a tear trailing down her face.

Inuyasha nodded, "I promise, Kagome."

He captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome sighed into the kiss, and relaxed. He pulled away, and kissed her forehead. Kagome laid her head on is chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	11. The Vianda and My Past Scene 5

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Eleven"The Vianda, and My Past (Scene 5)"

_"Kagome...Kagome...wake up..."came Shun's husky voice._

_Kagome opened her eyes, and looked up at his face. It was a bit pale, and he smelt of alcohol. He leaned down and kissed her arm. Kagome jumped up, and scooted back to the wall. Shun let his hand roam all the way up to her thigh. _

_She smacked it away, and called Seiji. Seiji walked in rubbing his eyes,_

_"Shun...what are you doing her here?"_

_Shun rubbed the back of his head, "Just checking on her.I guess I scared her."_

_"Get out of my room!"yelled Kagome._

_Seiji grunted, "Calm down, would'cha.I'm serious...you have some type of illness with all that paranoid stuff."_

_"Fine, fine.Let's leave her alone."he followed Seiji to the door, but looked back with lustful eyes._

_Kagome grabbed her shoe, and threw it at him, "OUT!"_

_He closed the door. Kagome laid on her bed, and sobbed._

_**End Dream**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. She was sweating slightly, and felt a little cold. He heard laughing downstairs. Inuyasha, and the others were downstairs. Kagome hugged herself, and took a deep breath.

It was a memory in her dreams, but why was she remembering this? Kagome shivered violently. It'd been over two months now. Nausea went threw her, and she raced to the bathroom. Kagome threw up in the toilet.

Her stomach was now unusually big. It took only 5 months or half demon pups to be born, and 9 months for human infants. She had only three months left. Even though, she felt horrible. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

Kagome rinsed her mouth out, and opened the door. Inuyasha asked,

"Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Kagome sighed, "How do you expect I'm suppose to look?Jolly like Santa Clause?"

She got back in the bed, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Wow, mood swings.How exciting."muttered Inuyasha laying beside her.

Kagome hissed, "That's not funny."

"I'm sorry."whispered Inuyasha kissing her hand.

Kagome sighed, "Must you always make me feel guilty?"

Inuyasha smirked,

"It isn't your fault you have mood swings."

Kagome sighed, "I suppose...must be yours then."

"Hey!"muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "I'm just joking."

She looked up at him, smiling. Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome asked,

"Whose here?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Everyone."

"Even Rin?!"asked Kagome sitting up.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah...um...Kikyo as well."

"What!What is she doing here!?"asked Kagome glaring up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "If you forgot, she is Rin's cousin."

"What?Some type of party?"asked Kagome turning the other way.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sango, nor Miroku want her here, but Rin's pregnant.Sesshomaru thinks he's so special.So, you get it, right?"

"BITCH!"yelled Sango from downstairs.

There was a crash, and they both got up, and went downstairs. Kagome grabbed Sango, and pulled her off of Kikyo. Kikyo pulled herself off the floor, smirking.

Kagome whispered, "Sango, calm down."

"Let me go, Kagome!"yelled Sango.

Sesshomaru roared, "Knock it off!"

The room got quiet. Kagome released Sango, and she crossed her arms. Kagome glared at Kikyo, and she glared right back. Kagome forced herself to turn, and go up the stairs.

"That's the first time you walked away from killing."laughed Kikyo.

Kagome whispered, "You're not worth killing."

"I'm more vaulable than you."snarled Kikyo.

Kagome half laughed/half snorted, "You're a desperate for attention."

"Why you, bitch!"yelled Kikyo.

Kagome laughed, "Don't talk about yourself, Kikyo.Have you finally cracked?Time for a shrink?"

"That's it!"yelled Kikyo, trying to tackle Kagome, but Kagome just backhand slapped, and she fell back.

Kagome smiled bitterly, "Try that again, and you'll lose all those precious teeth of yours."

Blood ran out Kikyo's mouth. Everyone looked at Kagome shocked, as though her head had fallen off. They never knew she was so alert.

"You think you're so smart."hissed Kikyo standing.

Kagome smirked, "Smarter than you.If you were smart, you'd know I didn't get these skills from turning half demon, nor from my father."

"You mean our father?The one whose dead?"smirked Kikyo.

Kagome nodded, "Yep.I got it from the Vianda.So I advise you to watch your back.Even though Im not apart of the Vianda.Doesn't mean the ones I knew still don't protect me."

Seiji just looked cold. His eyes looked at Kikyo. Kikyo caught his eyes, and stepped back toward the door.

"Right, I'll believe that."snorted Kikyo crossing her arms.

Kagome laughed, "Oh, really?Hit me then, if you dare."

"I'm not stupid, you know!If I had time to play games wit you, I'd take that offer."

She shook her head, "What do you have to do?Go freak Naraku?Kouga?Hojo?Molest kids?"

"Wha-"started Kikyo in pure horror.

Kagome grimaced, "You're nothing, but a whore.Return to your bar."

"Take that back."hissed Kikyo.

Kagome shook her head, "Whatever."

Kagome continued up the stairs. Kikyo took one step, and Seiji grabbed something in his back pocket. Kikyo felt fear cloud her heart. Instead, she turned, and left.

"Vianda."started Rin. "Kagome was part of that gang?"

Inuyasha answered, "Forced too."

"What about her pa-

Sango cut her off, "Dead."

"H.How?"stammered Rin with tears.

Miroku crossed his arms, "Her parents were killed by the Vianda when she was only 8."

"I didn't know this for 10-years?"whispered Rin, started up the stares.

She walked up the stairs, and into Kagome, and Inuyasha's room. Kagome was looking at the ceiling boredly.

Rin asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"asked Kagome boredly.

Rin glared, "That your parents died?"

"I didn't have a way too.I was imprisoned.It's not my fault.I tried."muttered Kagome.

Rin sat on the bed "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"It's okay, you're here now."smiled Kagome laying in Rin's lap.

Rin ran her hand threw Kagome's hair, "You've been lonely, Kagome."

"I'm not anymore."smiled Kagome. "I've known Inuyasha since my parents died.He's protected me."

Rin smiled, "I can see he did more than protect."

"Hey!"giggled Kagome.

Rin, and Kagome brought up the past. They laughed, and cried. Nothing could destroy this moment.

_**More Than Secrets**_

_Kagome skipped into her fathers office. Him, and his brother were arguing. Kagome whimpered,_

_"Dad?Kimiha?"_

_Kimiha sighed, "Just doing business, Kagome.Go out, and play with Rin."_

_"She moved, remember?"asked Kagome._

_Sotoiya grunted, "Well, go find someone outside to play with."_

_"I don't want too."_

_Sotoiya clenched onto his pencil, "JUST GO, DAMN IT!"_

_The pencil in his hand broke in half. Kagome ran out crying. Miyazaki crossed her arms, and glared at the doorway. Sotoiya sighed._

_"Don't take your anger out on Kagome, Sotoiya."hissed Miyazaki._

_Sotoiya sighed heavily, "I didn't mean to yell at her, okay?"_

_"Pathetic."grunted Miyazaki._

_She slammed the door shut._

_Kimiha grimaced, "What's her problem?"_

_"Forget it."_

_**End Dream**_

Kagome glared threw the darkness. She looked up to see Inuyasha asleep. Kagome shivered a bit, and felt arms tighten around her. She relaxed, and rested her head on his chest. Kagome finally knew why she was aving these dreams.

Naraku was planning something for the day their child was born. Just like how Souta was born. Her heartbeat picked up at this.

Inuyasha yawned, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Do you think, Naraku is planning something for when the pup is born?"asked Kagome.

This made Inuyasha think for a second. It was a suspicion now. It seemed a 100/100 chance.

Inuyasha sat up, "I'll protect you."

"I know, but we have to be cautious, Inuyasha.I think my father was responsible for Souta being taken.We can't make the same mistake."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "Where is all of this coming from?"

"The Vianda, and my past."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'M NOT SURE I CAN MAKE A PLOT SO SMALL, SO LONG. SO IT MIGHT NOT BE 20 CHAPPIES AS PLANNED! I HAVE OTHER IDEAS RUSHING IN SO, THIS MAY END SOON!!!!**_


	12. Scene 6

DarkShadow A Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

I'd like to give props to InuyashaxKagome1994, she gave me this whole chapter idea!!!! Oh! Since the pup is hanyou, he's already One year, and a month old.

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Twelve "Scene 6: Law

Three months passed by. Kagome finally went into labor. She had a son, and they named him Kaito. He had long silver hair, hazel eyes, and silver dog ears. He had strands of raven, and blue in his hair.

A month finally passed. Sango, and Rin cooed over the baby almost everyday. They had no proble watching him. He hardly cried. That is until Kagome, and Inuyasha argued over dumb stuff.

For instance, food. Rin would hit them both upside the head for making him cry. Which made him Kaito laugh. Kagome felt betrayed, but blamed it on Inuyasha. One night Kagome was dosing off, until Inuyasha whispered,

"It's been a month."whispered Inuyasha. "I can tell you've been more alert than normal."

Kagome whispered, "Still.You didn't expect Naraku to be in my room now did you?"

"That won't happen again.I'm not full asleep anyway."whispered Inuyasha as if teasing.

Kagome frowned, "That isn't funny."

"Just let me do all the protecting Kagome."whispered Inuyasha, kissing her neck.

Kagome whispered, "You can't protect me, and Kaito, then yourself."

"I'm not worrying about me, Kagome."

She whispered, "How cn you protect us, and not yourself.You can get hurt, and then who will protect us, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha saw what she meant now. She turned, and looked up at him.

"You're not on your own, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked, "I know."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then fell asleep. Inuyasha sighed, and thought to himself,

"_I can't risk you, nor Kaito getting hurt.I can take care of myself._"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead, and got up. He walked into Kaito's room. Inuyasha smirked when he saw he wasn't asleep,

"You a light sleeper too?"

Kaito smiled, and raised his hands up for his father. Inuyasha picked him up, and went downstairs. He turned on the TV, and laid with Kaito. They fell alseep together.

_**Night**_

Kagome looked around the room, and sighed heavily. Where'd Inuyasha disappear too. She pulled herself up, and went to Kaito's room. He wasn't there. She went downstairs, and cooed at the view.

Kaito, and Inuyasha were fast asleep on the couch. Kagome got a blanket, and put it on them. She tiptoed back upstairs, and snuck a few more hours of sleep.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome yawned, and went downstairs. Rin, was holding Kaito. Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kik- KIKYO?

"What are you doing back here?"asked with a bored voice.

Kikyo shrugged, "Hanging with Rin."

"Yeah, sure."mumbled Kagome.

Kikyo glared, "I'm serious."

"Mhm."nodded Kagome sarcastically.

Inuyasha was looking Kikyo up and down. Kagome glared. Kikyo smirked. Rin stepped on Inuyasha foot, and he yelped in pain.

Inuyasha yelled, "YAOW!"

Kaito burst into laughter at his hoping father. Kagome took Kaito from Rin. and walked up the stairs.

"What's your problem with the ogling eyes!"growled Rin.

Inuyasha yelled, "You're jumping to conclusions!"

"Right.I'm go-

Inuyasha yelled, "As if I'd want that whore, again!"

"Hey!"yelled Kikyo as he went up the stairs.

He stopped at Kaito's door. Kagome watched Kaito play with his toys. Looking at them as if they were aliens. She glared at him, then looked back at Kaito when he caught her.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, can I talk to you alone?"

"No."mumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "You're going to upset Kaito."

Kaito was already looking at them with wet eyes. She sighed, and stood. Kagome walked past him, and into their room. He followed.

"Talk."grunted Kagome sitting on the bed.

Inuyasha sighed, "I was not flirting with Kikyo."

"Yes you were."

He growled, "You're jumping to conclusions, Kagome!"

"Oh, am I?"she mumbled sarcastically.

Inuyasha hissed, "You're acting like a little kid."

"Can you get to the point please!Mr.High and Mighty!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "The reason I was staring at Kikyo was because... she's pregnant.I was trying to find out by how!I wasn't flirting with her!"

She closed her eyes, and took all of what he just said in. After while, She felt stupid. VERY stupid. Embarrassed! Her sarcasm was a waste.

"Sorry."

Inuyasha smirked, "It's alright.I'd probably do the same thing to you."

"No, I think you'd go insane, and run into a wall."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned, "Ha ha."

"Just joking."giggled Kagome kissing him softly on the lips for her stupidity.

He captured her lips, and deepened the kiss. Kagome kissed back, and enjoyed ever second she could of it. He pulled away,

"You've gotten better."

Kagome hit his arm, "Not funny!"

"Just kidding."laughed Inuyasha.

They still couldn't find out what, who Kikyo had gotten pregnant by. Kagome believed it was Naraku, but who knew until it was said by her.

_**SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Scene 7

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

This was also my friend InuyashaxKagome1994 idea! Give her props!! Q Q

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Thirteen"Scene 7"

Kagome asked, "Souta why are you here?"

"I can't hang with my sister?"asked Souta walking in.

Kagome asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Naw...I'm fine."

Kagome tapped her chin, "Last I checked you didn't want to be a traitor."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."grumbled Souta falling onto the sofa.

Kagome asked, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Lemme think.I- Oh!It's none of your business."smirked Souta. "Sarcasm is in our blood eh?"

Kagome smirked, "Only pure blood.Oops.Did I offend you?"

"Ha ha."snarled Souta. "So where's Kaito, and Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed, "Kaito had a check up.Inuyasha took him."

"Oh...Ka...Kagome?"started Souta looking at floor.

Kagome sat down across from him, "What is it?"

"What were our parents like?"asked Souta.

Kagome smiled sadly, "They... they were strong.Stronger than any other person I know."

"They kept secrets from you."whispered Souta.

Kagome nodded, "For our safety."

"I wonder how things would've turned out if you'd stopped the Vianda from killing them."whispered Souta a bit angry.

Kagome whispered, "I never would've met you, Inuyasha, and everyone else.I'd just be Kagome Higurashi.Working in Camcor."

"You would've had to come to Tokyo anyway."stated Souta.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but whose to say I would've met everyone?"

"Oh, well I guess things remain a mystery.I came to tell you Naraku are going to be striking here sooner than later.Watch 'your' back.I have a feeling he's after you."whispered Souta.

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

"Well, see you later."

He left, and Kagome went upstairs to take a shower, After she took a shower, she ordered some pizza. Inuyasha walked in soon as she took a bite. Inuyasha sat Kaito in his play area, and sat beside Kagome, and kissed her cheek.

Kagome asked, "What was the hold up?"

"A million things.Someone tried to literally run me, and Kai over.That's only one."muttered Inuyasha a bit upset.

Kagome sighed, "Souta said Naraku might be striking today."

"Didn't he say that a few days ago, and nothing happened?Your brothers playing mine games."grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, "What a way to be cautious, Inuyasha."

"How can I be cautious, and nothings happening!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kai (lets start calling him Kai, ok?) became to cry.

Kagome hissed, "You seriously need to calm down, Inuyasha."

She walked out the kitchen, picked up Kai, and went upstairs to get him ready for bed. Inuyasha got up, and stepped outside. The night air began to calm him. Why all the sudden was he so stressed out. It wasn't Souta that was playing mine games, it was Naraku.

Inuyasha kicked a rock. If only the rock was Naraku's head. He smirked. Inuyasha, finally, was the one to start the arguments. Kagome hadn't started a fight for a while. That was weird.

Life was getting difficult. He went back inside, locking to door behind him. He heard a loud thump upstairs, and Kagome curse in anger. He heard Kai laughing. Inuyasha went upstairs, and stopped at the bathroom door.

Kagome had slipped on some water, and Kai was laughing his head off.

"That wasn't funny, do you want me to get hurt?"grunted Kagome.

Inuyasha helped her up. She looked up at him, and asked,

"Calmed down, yet?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, go eat some pizza."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, and left. Kagome cleaned Kai up, and put him in bed. He fell asleep after a while of caressing his ears, and whispering she loved. Even a little hum. Kagome got up, and left.

She left the door cracked, and went downstairs. Kagome grabbed her unfinished pizza, and ate it.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kagome."

"You're just stressed.It's ok."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm exhausted."

"Lets go to bed."suggested Kagome, standing up and stretching.

He turned off all the lights, and followed Kagome up to bed.

_**During The Night**_

Kai whimpered as the girl above her picked him up. She whispered,

"Shhh.It's okay.I'm not gonna hurt you.Just go to sleep."

Raiden smirked, and sat the white letter in his bed. Kai began to try, and bang at Raiden. She simply FORCED Kai to take some meds. He fell into a deep sleep. Raiden slipped out the window, and ran toward her mustang across the street.

She got in, and put him in the car seat she happened to have. Raiden smirked,

"I can only wish to see your parents faces in the morning."

Raiden sped off down the road, going faraway from the house. FAR AWAY.

_**SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Scene 8

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Fourteen"Scene 8"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome squinted at the sun that filled the room. She felt Inuyasha holding her, and his breath at the nape of her neck. She pulled away, and got up. Kagome walked out the room, and into Kai's. Her heart skipped a beat at the note.

She grabbed it, and read:

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**I want to see your tears so badly, but shall I get to the point. We have Kaito. I know you know Souta was acting a bit strange yesturday. Yes, we have his girlfriend. We made him keep telling you, and Inuyasha false information. **_**Playing with your heads. We'll keep the brat, until furthuer notice.**

Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!"

Less than 5 seconds he was in there. He knelt beside the sobbing, Kagome, and grabbed the note. He felt anger rising. He held Kagome as she cried. He called the police, Sesshomaru, and everyone else.

Kagome hadn't talked, nor cried for over two hours. She was like a angry statue. He couldn't get her to talk, or even yell at him. Everyone sat in the living room. Not knowing their next step.

This was pissing Kagome off,

"I'm calling the Vianda."

Everyone yelled, "WHAT!!!??"

"I'm not about to sit here!While Naraku, and Raiden can be doing who knows what to Kai!"

Kagome looked ill. Her face was pale, and she looked like she'd puke any minute now.

Miroku asked, "You're going to get yourself, and Kai in trouble getting involved with them."

"Then what am I suppose to do!?Watch the rest of you look around?"yelled Kagome, pacing back and forth.

Sango whispered, "Kagome...calm down."

"NO!THIS NOT THE TIME T-HEY!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, and went up the stairs.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I think we need to call Kikyo, and Souta."

"I agree."nodded everyone.

Sango asked, "Wheres Rin?"

"She left while I was sleep, so I have no clue."grunted Sesshomaru.

They all saw the worry in his eyes, but didn't dare say a word. Upstairs, Inuyasha was trying to calm Kagome down.

Kagome whispered, "This isn't a time to calm down, Inuyasha!"

"If you don't calm down, for Kai's needs, you'll crack!"

She sat on the bed, and ran her hand threw her hair. Inuyasha sat beside her, and kissed her mates mark. Kagome relaxed. Inuyasha whispered into her ear,

"I'm sorry.I should've been more alert."

Kagome whispered, "It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"We'll find him, but you need to have to be in a calm state, Kagome.Rin's missing too.We have to be serious."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "I know."

They went downstairs to see Souta, and Kikyo. Inuyasha growled,

"What are you two doing here.A lair, and a slut.Sounds like a match."

Souta hissed, "I didn't have a choice!They were going to kill Suiki.Just like they did that Kira woman."

"Kira?"whispered Kagome. "Those bastards!"

Sesshomaru asked, "Do you know where Rin is?"

"Whose Rin?"muttered Souta leaning against the wall.

Sesshomaru growled, "Don't play with me, kid."

"Alright, alright chill.Shesh.All I know is that, they were kidnapping Kai.I don't even know who Rin is.Was that least sarcastic?"asked Souta boredly.

Sesshomaru was about to literally kill Souta, until Kagome stepped in front of him,

"And I thought I was the only one losing my head.I'm sure Rin's fine."

Souta whispered, "Kai's fine, Kagome.I got to see him an hour ago.Suiki's brother is making sure no one lays a hand on him."

"Whose her brother?"asked Kagome.

Souta smiled, "Bankotsu."

"I don't know him, but...that's good enough."sighed Kagome a bit relieved.

Inuyasha whispered, "Things are getting confusing.Why would Rin disappear without saying anything?"

"That's unlike her."whispered Kagome.

The phone rung, and Kagome ran to it. She answered,

"Hello?"

Rin's voice came, "Thank kami you're okay."

"Where are you?"

Rin whispered, "I went downstairs, and I was knocked out from behind.I'm here with Kai.I told Souta to tell you.I think he's betraying you, Kagome."

"I'll handle it.Just please take care of Kai, Rin.Yourself as well."whispered Kagome.

Rin nodded, "I will."

Kagome hung up, and walked back in the living room.

"Who was that?"asked Souta.

Kagome sighed, "The police...they still don't have a lead, but...you can tell them.Can't you?"

"Yeah.Great idea."muttered Souta rolling his eyes.

Kagome glared, "Alright, cut the crap!"

Wha-

Kagome pushed Souta back to the wall, and glared at him, "You know where Rin is!"

"Wha-

Kagome yelled, "She just called ou brat!Traitor!"

Souta got quiet, and looked at her coldly. He avoided her eyes.

"You betray the Vianda, and you betray me.Just what are you after, Souta!?"yelled Kagome.

Souta hissed, "I'm not after anything, but this."

He snatched the locket off her neck, and ran for the backdoor. Her hand, like a instinct snatched his off. Both didn't notice. Kagome yelled,

"Give that back!"

She chased after him. When she made it outside, he was on his bike. Tears stung her eyes. They hurt more than a needle pressed against her skin.

Kagome yelled, "Souta!Thats all I have left of them!Give it back!"

"I don't care for life nor death!"yelled Souta speeding up on his bike.

Kagome yelled, "I HATE YOU!!"

He stopped his bike, and looked back. Kagome raised his locket, and his eyes widened then sadned.

"I hate you too!"

He turned around the cruve. Kagome eyes flashed red. Finally, she fainted.

Inuyasha, and Seiji yelled, "Kagome!"

The last thing she thought of was her parents. Just them, and her. No fear of tommorow for they knew it'd be peaceful as always. Always... never came. Never will.

"Nothing new."muttered a amilar voice.

Seiji whispered, "W...what...this can't be.You've been dead...how...-

"You thought wrong then...Seiji..."

Inuyasha whispered, "You're...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! WHO DO YOU THINK THIS PERSON IS???? A PERSON FROM THE FAR PAST, KAGS FATHER? SHUN? OR MAYBE SOMEONE ONLY THE TAKAHASHI'S, AND SEIJI KNOW? YOU TELL ME!!! AND I'LL GIVE YOU PROPS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!...THAT IS IF IT'S RIGHT!!!!! xp**_

_**BYE!**_


	15. Scene 9

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Fifteen"Scene 9"

Kagome sat up slowly. She had a major headache, and felt memories hit her hard, and at a slow pace. Slowly, and painfully.

"Kagome...are you alright?"asked Sango.

Kagome nodded, "Where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs.You should stay-

Kagome asked, "What's going on, Sango?"

"Uh... nothing."struggled Sango looking around the room.

Kagome grabbed Sango, and threw her on the bed. She ran for the door. Sango jumped up, and chased after her. When they finally made it half way down the stairs. Sango tackled Kagome.

Kagome yelled, "Sango get off!"

"No!You're not suppose to be down here!"yelled Sango, yanking her hair back.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hair, "Let go!"

"Ow, ow!You let go!"yelled Sango wincing.

Miroku pulled Sango off of Kagome. Kagome glared at Sango,

"You started it!"

Miroku hissed, "Shh."

Kagome felt someone behind her. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up to see Shun.

"Long time no see?"he smirked down at her.

Kagome scotted away from him, with a hard glare on her face.

She hissed, "I thought you were dead."

"Ouch."he smirked.

Inuyasha growled, "Knock it off."

"It's not like I touched her, shessh.Calm down."grunted Shun walking toward the door. "I hope you all take my advice, or more than one will die."

Kagome whispered, "More than one?"

He closed the door behind him. Not another word spoken. She got to her feet, and looked at Inuyasha,

"What was he talking?"

Inuyasha sighed "Come on, Kagome."

He took her hand, and went up the stairs. Everyone else went home. Giving the day a rest. When they got upstairs, Inuyasha sat on the bed, and sighed.

"What's wrong?"asked Kagome sitting beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha whispered, "Naraku's threatening to kill Rin, and Kai."

"What!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "Unless he gets what he wants."

"What is that?Me?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Not just you, your heart."

"He can't have it.It's already taken."whispered Kagome, kneeling in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha whispered looking away, "Kikyo's claiming...that I...got her pregnant."

"What...y.you had sex with her, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome with tears. "She would've had the pup by then, Inuyasha.She would've gotten pregnant before me."

Inuyasha whispered, "I know, she has to be lying."

"Still...you went that far with her?"asked Kagome with a shaky voice.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome...

"I'm sleeping in Kai's room."whispered Kagome walking out the room.

Inuyasha groaned, "Kagome!"

He heard Kai's door slam, and lock. Inuyasha sighed, and fell back onto the bed. In Kai's room. Kagome laid in the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

_**Later That Night**_

Naraku peered down at the sleeping Kagome. She was sweating. Her white tank top was a little soaked, and clung to her. Naraku ran is hand down her chest. She opened her eyes slowly, and gasped.

She was about to scream for Inuyasha, until he punched her. Kagome whimpered, and held her cheek in pain. He gagged her. Everything was becoming black and he smirked down at her. Lustfully.

When she finally blacked out, Naraku picked her up bridal style. He jumped out the window, and made it to the van. Leaving a graphic letter behind.

_**Next Morning (Inuyasha slacking don't you think?...lol)**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!"yelled Inuyasha furious.

He called Sesshomaru, and told him everything that was on the letter:

**Slacking aren't we Inuyasha. You couldn't manage to stay with Kagome, WITHOUT cheating. She's better off with me. After I kill your son, I'll give her the best feeling she's ever had. The only thing you'll be imagining in the night is your bloody son, and Kagome screaming my name. Have a wonderful day. **

**-Your arch enemy,**

**Naraku**

Inuyasha paced back in forth. Most of the furniture was turned over, because of his anger. He felt like being shot in the head. How could he be so careless! He punched a hole in the wall.

Sesshomaru tried to calm Inuyasha down, "Inuyasha, you have to calm down.We're going to search for Rin, Kai, and Kagome."

"When?It better be tonight, Sesshomaru.No more fucking mind games!"growled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled, "I'm not playing mind games.Someone name Bankotsu called.We got a lead, but their going to be moving locations.The police say they're armed.We have to be cautious, or else they'll be killed.Right in front of us.I know what that bastard Naraku is planning."

"So?What am I suppose to do?"asked Inuyasha slowing his pace.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You can either continue cursing yourself, and destroying the house, or you can head over to Miroku's house.With everyone else."

"I'll be over in a few."grunted Inuyasha hanging up.

He got ready, and headed to Miroku's house. By foot, considering his car was totaled. Also, he had no idea he was being watched.

A sweet, kind voice came, "Inuyasha?"

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	16. Scene 10

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Demanded Request:First Crime Chapter Sixteen "Scene 10"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Seeing nothing but darkness. She sat up, and looked around.

Rin sat up, "Kagome!You're awake!"

Kai made whimper notices, and reached for Kagome.

"Kai!Rin!"whispered Kagome crawling toward them.

She pulled Kai into her arms, and hugged him like there'd be no tomorrow. For all she knew, that might be a understatement.

A deep voice came, "You're awake.You must be thirsty, here."

"Uh...you must be Bankotsu?"asked Kagome taking the water bottle.

Bankotsu nodded, "Hai.I alerted Sesshomaru about what was going on.They;ll be watching from a distance, we're going to be moving locations."

"Souta?"asked Kagome bitterly.

Bankotsu frowned, "In a jail cell.We can't have anymore interference.Here."

"My necklace."whispered Kagome.

She put it on, and hugged him. He blushed, then pulled Kagome off of him,

"Uh, no problem.You all just keep quiet, and there won't be a problem.I'll be back shortly."

He left the room, still blushing a bit. Kagome felt like she knew him. Maybe she knew him from somewhere.

Rin smiled, "That's something you wouldn't do to anyone."

"Huh?"asked Kagome confused.

Rin smiled, "It's been close to a month, and I've gotten to know Bankotsu.He says he knew a Kagome Higurashi.He described how she looked, and she's you!"

"How could he possibly know me?I don't remember him."whispered Kagome.

Rin rolled her eyes, "You were to busy gawking at your locket, and Kai.Look at his face, and maybe you'll remember."

"What if I don't want to remember my past?"asked Kagome bitterly.

Rin whispered, "You already know your past, you're just hiding from it."

"You always have something to say."grunted Kagome smoothing Kai's hair back.

Rin nodded, "I know."

"My sweet woman has awaken."came a unwanted voice.

Kagome snarled, "Naraku."

Lights were turned on, banishing the darkness. Bankotsu stood beside Naraku looking directly at her. Kagome's breath got caught in her throat as memories flooded back into her head. Also, unwanted memories made her blush. She hid them from anyone's seeing.

"We're leaving a few hours, my dear Kagome.I'll soon take the life of that half breed in your arms."hissed Naraku.

Kagome hugged Kai to her, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Very well-

Bankotsu interrupted, "Naraku!Our agreement."

"Alright, alright.I spare the boy's life.Though, if all of this goes well.You'll be separated!"smirked Naraku as Kagome clenched on to Kai to soothe him. "Get a good night's sleep.Another day, and we're moving locations!"

The lights shut off. Vice Versa. The darkness banished the light from the room. Kai began to whimper.

Kagome whispered, "Shh...it's okay."

"You've changed."came Bankotsu's voice.

Kagome smiled, "So have you."

"Whose you're mate?"he asked a but forced.

Kagome rubbed Kai's back, "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"A Takahashi, wow.He managed to let you get kidnapped."grunted Bankotsu.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That was mostly my fault.I was acting like a brat yesterday."

"Kai was kidnapped, what would he expect you act like?"snorted Bankotsu.

Kagome sniffed, and smiled, "And your mate?"

"Her names, Mizu."smiled Bankotsu.

Kagome asked, "Human?Demon?Any kids?"

Rin rolled her eyes, and laid her head on her hand as they had a VERY boring conversation.

"She's fox demon.We had a son, name Shippo.He's 4."answered Bankotsu.

Kagome giggled, "You two must've been eager, if you had him so young."

"Riight.More like she was."laughed Bankotsu.

Silence engulfed every noise in the room. They exchanged glances at each other. There was 5 loud gun shots outside the door.

Bankotsu sighed, "Here we go.I'll be back with some food."

"Right."nodded Kagome.

He left, and she finally relaxed. Rin giggled,

"How long you knew him?"

Kagome smiled, "Since I was in diapers, he went to private school when I was only 8.Parents died.We weren't allowed to see each other anymore though.We secretly met in a abandoned hut in the woods."

"Oh?Kagome Higurashi...before you mated Inuyasha, were you even a virgin?"asked Rin wide eyed.

Kagome laughed nervously, "No."

"Are you serious!What happened?Who was your first?"asked Rin wishing Sango was there.

Kagome smiled, "Bankotsu.He was my first, and I was his."

"How old were you?"asked Rin starting to glare.

Kagome giggled even more nervous, "Sweet 16."

"When we return to the others, I'm going to torture you!You naughty, naught girl!"glared Rin, shaking her head.

Kagome snorted, "Whatever!You lost your virginity at 13!"

"Hey!That was a mistake!Don't tell Sesshomaru that."smiled Rin sinisterly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah.I'll walk up to him and say "Hey, Shessy!Rin had sex with a boy name Kin when she was just 13!"

"Hey!"glared Rin.

Kagome gulped, "You're gonna tell Sango aren't you?"

"Aa yep!"smriked Rin.

Kagome whined, "You're cruel!"

"Well, it's payback for when I was 11, and you told on me when I threw your dads 1000 dollar watch in the food disposal."smiled Rin.

Kagome yelled, "It took half of my colleague money to pay for that!"

"So."giggled Rin.

Kagome grunted, "Evil."

"Thanks."

"Ha ha"smiled Kagome.

A woman soon brought food in. Kagome fed Kai first, then herself. An hour later, they were all asleep. Meanwhile...everyone else was about to crack. They wanted to shot Naraku's brain's out so bad.

Sango yawned, "It's almost midnight!"

"They're going to leave at a unexpected hour.Sango, Serenity (whose got another month of pregnancy) you two can go asleep.The rest of us will stay up."explained Seiji.

Serenity nodded, "Fine with me.Goodnight everyone."

Sango looked at Miroku, then went up the stairs. He hadn't talked to her since the incident when Naraku raped her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"Miroku, you seriously need to grow up?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "Oh, really?Cool, you know what I think?I think you need to mind your own business, and keep your comments to yourself."

"Kagome must've rubbed off on you or something."grunted Seiji.

Miroku glared, "She doesn't own sarcasm you know."

"Tell her that."smirked Seiji when Miroku rolled his eyes.

Miroku grunted, "If I ever get the chance."

"What's that pervert!?"yelled Inuyasha, eyes slightly red.

Miroku stood, "If you'd think of her feelings, instead of your eager needs.None of this would've happened.If you would've thought of Kagome and Kai, instead of Kikyo, and sex...neither of them would've gotten kidnapped."

"Knock it off, Miroku.."started Sesshomaru.

Miroku glared hard, "Oh, and Sesshomaru...if you focused on Rin more then your damn job...she wouldn't of gotten kidnapped neither!"

"Miroku!"they all yelled, except Seiji.

Inuyasha snorted, "If you hadn't been womanizing, and flirting with other girls.Maybe Sango would've been with you that day instead of getting raped!"

"Why you!"snarled Miroku.

Someone yelled, "All of you shut up!"

They looked at the stairs to see a pissed off Serenity, and a teary eyed Sango. She shook her head, and went upstairs.

"I wasn't in this."smirked Seiji.

Serenity yelled, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku!You all are in fault!If ANYTHING happens to Kai, Kagome, or Rin...you have no one but to blame yourself.Miroku...I always thought you'd be the one mature enough not to do something so stupid!Blame yourself...not everyone in this room."

Out of anger, Miroku marched out the front door. Slamming it behind him. Silence followed. Serenity went upstairs to confront Sango. After flaring at the two idiots. Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	17. Scene 11

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Seventeen"Scene 11"

Rain drizzled from the sky. Bringing a sad coldness with it. Rin, Kai, and Kagome awoke in a dark van. It was moving. Go over bumps every so often.

Rin hissed, "They drugged us.To make sure we didn't see where we are.Whose driving?"

"Me."called Bankotsu. "Inuyasha, and the others are five cars behind us."

Kagome asked, "And Naraku?"

"The car behind us.We're going to a abandoned shrine in the woods."explained Bankotsu.

They nodded. Bankotsu's cell run, and he picked up after the second ring,

"Hello?"

Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice on the other line. Rin nearly hit her head on the ceiling. She looked down at Kai, and he still slept. He's breath ragged. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

Rin whispered, "Naraku...he overdosed it."

"What!?"yelled Bankotsu looking back at Kai. "That bastard."

He continued to listen to Sesshomaru ask what was wrong. Bankotsu pulled the van over, and told Sesshomaru to go ahead. Hide somewhere in the woods until they passed.

Kagome whimpered, "K..kai...?"

"Wait here.Give him these herbs.I had a feeling he'd do something like this."growled Bankotsu getting out the car, and stomping back toward Naraku's car.

Kagome looked out the window. She watched as Sesshomaru passed by. He had a hood on his head, but she saw those worried amber eyes. There were three other people in the back. She couldn't smell Miroku.

Bankotsu began to yell something, and Naraku laughed. He said something in his deep husky voice. Rin, nor Kagome could hear a word. They both were no longer humans, and still could not hear. The van must be highly designed.

Kagome gave Kai the sticky antidote, and after a while. His breathing became steady, and his eyes fluttered open. She hugged him in relief, and would thank Bankotsu later.

Rin whispered, "Naraku's gonna kill Bankotsu, and do something with us.We need to get out of here.NOW!"

"How do you-

There was a gunshot, and her eyes widened. They scrambled to the front seat, and kicked the door open. Kagome gave Kai to Rin,

"Go!I have to help Bankotsu!Go get the others!"

Rin hesitated, but then nodded. She took off running. Kagome turned toward the groaning Bankotsu, and the glaring Naraku.

Naraku snorted, "Traitor.I've been watching you, Inuyasha, all of them!You can't keep your little secrets from me!Once I'm done with you...I'll have my fun with your first love."

"Don't you lay a hand on her!"growled Bankotsu, yanking the bullet out his side.

Kagome grabbed a sharp rock, and threw it high speed at Naraku. It hit him right in the arm. A deep gash was made. He dropped the gun. Bankotsu grabbed it, elbowed Naraku in the stomach, and backed up toward Kagome.

Bankotsu whispered back to Kagome, "Go find the others, Kagome."

"I don't think so, Bankotsu..."came Kikyo's voice.

She got out the car, and stood beside Naraku. Her stomach slightly plump. Bankotsu looked away...as if disgusted. It all finally made sense.

Kagome yelled, "Are you kidding me!Bankotsu...did 'you' get Kikyo-

"It was a mistake."

Kagome laughed bitterly, "Oh, this is perfect!Every fucking guy I've been when she's screwed!"

"Don't be jealous, Kagome.Just because you didn't have his pup."smiled Kikyo. "Who knows...maybe it's Inuyasha.He cheated on you more than once, you know."

Kagome yelled, "Kikyo!I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Bring it on, cry baby!"laughed Kikyo, taking off her shoes.

Kikyo's hands began to glow blue, and Kagome's eyes became slightly red. Kikyo walked up toward Kagome, and got in fighting position. Rain fell, and a eery wind blew.

Bankotsu yelled, "Kagome, don't do this!"

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha, and the others appearing from the trees. (Miroku shows up out of no where.He doesn't say anything to anyone though.)

Rin yelled, "Oh, hell..."

"This is going to be interesting."laughed Naraku.

Bankotsu growled, "Kikyo...you're going to get hurt.The pup..."

"Tsk...I don't care!This ,cry baby, is heartless!It isn't her's...so she doesn't on Kagome!Swing!"yelled Kikyo as she relaxed.

Kagome whispered, "I...

Kikyo was getting pissed off, and pushed Kagome back. She fell back, but got back up.

"Kagome..."whispered Bankotsu glaring at Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked, "Come on you whore!Kill me!Kill me like you killed all those other kids parents!Even pregnant women I bet!Come on!"

"A coward now, Kagome?"came Raiden's voice.

Kagome hissed, "So you two plan to doucle team me?"

"Let's see you assholes try!"yelled Sango stepping beside Kagome.

Rin stepped forth as well, "Yeah!Bring it on!3 to 2!"

"Count...me...in."came a dark, sinister voice.

Bankotsu gasped, "M...Mizu!Wha-

"You left me.Why do you care what I do now?"she hissed glaring at Kagome. "I'll enjoy knocking the memory from you,_ Kagome_."smirked Mizu.

Kagome yelled, "Okay, this is ridiculous!3 of you after me, and what's your reason!_Mizu_?"

"You were Bankotsu first love of course.Making you forget will make me feel a whole lot better."smirked Mizu.

Inuyasha yelled, "What do you mean first love!?"

"That's none of your business!"yelled Kagome, not turning around.

Kikyo laughed, "Pathetic!I'm having your so called husbands baby, and you're out to kill Kagome!This is famous!"

"Go ahead, and admit it Kagome.Admit why you always ignored Inuyasha in school!"smirked Raiden, ignoring Kikyo's comment.

Kagome yelled, "Shut up!That's none of your business!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!"glared Raiden.

Kikyo smirked, "The reason she ignored you Inuyasha, was because she was already seeing someone.Bankotsu.You were NOT her first to make love too.Right, Kagome."

"What!Am I suppose to be effected by that!?Huh!You were his first!Don't expect me to falling into his arms!"yelled Kagome, defending herself.

Sango yelled, "Oh, and from my side of the story.Kagome's not the whore here!"

"Shut your mouth, you orphan!Wanna cry along with your best friend?Wah...I lost my parents, and brother in a car accident.Oh, so sad!"teased Kikyo, and Raiden.

Kagome yelled, "Why you two!"

"Shut up!You d.don't even know what you're talking about!"yelled Sango getting VERY angry.

Kikyo laughed, "HA!Do I not know?You're the one who got drunk that night.It was raining, and you wanted to act stupid, and swirled the wheel."

"Seems to me you killed them yourself!"laughed Raiden.

Sango yelled dropping to the ground, "Shut up!It wasn't my fault!No!"

"One down, two to go."smirked Mizu.

Rin glared, "How dare you-

"How dare I.Ooh...so scared.Rin Uizima.Hm.Where shall I start.Killed your father when you were 9 wasn't it, Raiden?"smirked Kikyo.

Raiden nodded, "Yep!"

"Wh...what..."whispered Rin startled.

Kagome looked at Rin then Raiden, and Kikyo, "Rin don't fall for it."

"You were getting sick of your sweet Daddy beating you, and your mother up.So when the clock struck 12.You found the sharpest knife you could find, and killed him.Bloody murder.Then, poof, your mother was calling the police, and you killed her too.You were sent to boarding school, AFTER military school."laughed Kikyo. "Nice one, psycho."

Rin felt everything shut down, and she fell to her knees as well. This was NOT going very well. Kagome refused...refused...to be brought down next.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	18. Scene 12

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Eighteen"Scene 12"

Kikyo smiled, "This should be easy, Kagome."

"Take your best shot, whore."hissed Kagome.

Raiden started, "Let's see.Ah...The Vianda.Your past, your present, and your future."

"You must mistaken me with yourself."smiled Kagome.

Kikyo held Raiden back, "Sarcasm isn't getting you out of this, hun."

"Sorry, I'm not a lesbian."smirked Kagome, loving this.

Raiden held Kikyo back that time, "Ha ha, very funny.Do you know the real reason your parents died?"

"The Vianda."answered Kagome simply as Raiden played with a pocket knife.

Raiden sighed, "Figures.They died, because of you."

"How!?"yelled Kagome.

Kikyo smiled, "Our father's family has been with the Vianda for generations!It was said, when they have children.Each, and ever child are to be taken.They kept the most precious.You.All they did was tell lies.I'm glad I was given away!"

"You aren't making me shed a tear.This is useless information.I don't want to hear your complaints!No matter what you say...I'll always remember how they died, but I'll always believe they're standing by my side."hissed Kagome.

Mizu hissed, "She isn't gonna crack.We don't have much of a story to tell."

"Fine!We'll do this by force!"smirked Raiden, as her hands began to spark red.

Kagome got in a fight stance, "Let's do this then... Kikyo."

"Ho, ho, ho... heartless again."smirked Kikyo getting in her stance.

Kagome smirked, "I'm not heartless...you are."

Kikyo made a chakra sword, and charged toward Kagome. Kagome blocked by it with a sword that appeared out of no where.

"Who shall die this very day!?"laughed Naraku.

Inuyasha was hurt, and devastated. Miroku stayed by Kai, and stared at the sobbing Sango. Sesshomaru was shocked of what he heard, and didn't move. Rin cried softly, but made sure no one saw her face.

Kagome yelled, "Sango!Rin!If you're going to sit there, and pout over your past, get out my way!"

"AH!"yelled Rin.

A powerful gust of wind knocked Raiden, Kikyo, and Mizu from Kagome. They each hit a tree. Sliding to the ground. She was engulfed with red. Rin stood and laughed,

"Death!That's what you want, ne!?"

Kagome whispered, "Rin?"

"She really is a psycho!"coughed Kikyo pulling herself up.

Rin hissed, "Whose Rin?I'm the other part of her who killed her parents!Oh shall I say our."

"Rin."started Kagome.

Mizu stood, and wiped blood from her mouth, "So it is true.Half blood."

Mizu was engulfed with a green light. Rin's claws sharpened. Sango stood, and pulled needles from a punch she had on in her back pocket. She threw one at Kikyo. It jabbed into Kikyo's leg, and then she yanked it out.

"You're a liar.You're not even pregnant.What did Naraku do to you?Use you as a gennie pig?"asked Sango colder than Sesshomaru would speak.

Kikyo gulped, "H..how did you-

"The tables are turning, don't you think, Kikyo?Ask Naraku if he can punish you for being a bad little girl."smirked Sango.

Kikyo choked back a sob, "S..shut up!"

"Oh!Whose in the lead now!"smirked Kagome, dodging another one of Raiden's sneak attacks.

Scratches, and bruises were made. Kikyo, Mizu, and Raiden were losing. Mizu skid to a stop on her feet, and turned on Kikyo, and stabbed her in the side. Kikyo fell back in pain.

Raiden yelled, "What the hell are you doing!"

"She stole Bankotsu from me."hissed Mizu glaring at Raiden.

Naraku aimed his gun at all of them one at a time, "How about I just kill you all?You all are boring me with this talking."

"Naraku!You bastard!"growled Raiden, defending herself.

Naraku smirked, "I told you already, Raiden...I have no companions.Every time...they fall for the same thing."

"Why you."hissed Kikyo coldy.

Naraku smirked, "I suppose I'm okay with Kikyo, but the rest of you.Die-

Out of nowhere, Kagome was in front of him, and kicked the gun out his hand.

"So we struggle over a gun this time?"smirked Naraku, backing up.

Kagome growled, "I don't need a gun to kill you."

She sharpened her claws, and waited for him to jump for the gun.

"The police will be here in a few, Kagome!"yelled Bankotsu.

Kagome yelled over her shoulder, "Your point!"

Naraku's arm became a tentacle, and he jabbed it threw Kagome's chest. Inuyasha transformed immediately,

"Bastard!!"

He cut Naraku away from Kagome, and attacked him. Violently. Kagome yanked the tentacle from her chest. Pain was surging threw her body, and her breathing was becoming ragged. There was poison on the tentacle.

She ignored it, and pulled herself off the cold ground. Which seemed to call her name to rest. Inuyasha was slicing up Naraku. Naraku could barely dodge his attacks. Sirens were heard in the distance, and she fell to her knees.

Her heart was hurting her. Both emotionally, and physically. Everything was getting black. She finally blacked out.

_**SORRY SO SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	19. Scene 13

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Nineteen"Scene 13"

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!"

"Stop gawking, half breed!"snared Naraku, sending another tentacle.

Inuyasha growled, "You'll die today!BASTARD!"

They faught dangerously. Sango, and Rin took Kagome away room furious battle. Her breathing was faint. Police finally came, and aimed all their guns at Naraku.

"Let's not be rash, humans!"snarled Naraku, going toward them.

They all shot at once. After the 20th shot, Naraku was brought down. The ambulance took Kagome to the hospital, and eveyone followed.

_**Hospital**_

Inuyasha paced around waiting room. Finally, Kaede walked in.

Inuyasha asked, "Is she okay!?"

"I'm afraid not.We got most of the poison out.If that little bit of poison expands, and reaches her heart...-

Sango hissed, "Don't say it.Kagome's strong she isn't going to day."

"She's in a deep I should say.We don't want any visitors.Anything can trigger the heart to speed up.She needs to rest now.It'd be best to give her a week."suggested Kaede.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine."

_**That Night**_

Miroku walked Sango. Not saying a word. She didn't either. Sango looked ill, and pale. Dry tears were on her cheek. No one to wipe them away.

He sighed,

"Sango...

Sango looked at him coldly, "What?"

"Don't change."he said stopping at a corner of a building.

Sango glared, "Whatever.I'm walking the rest of the way alone."

"Sango, wait!"he grabbed her hand, and spun her toward him.

Sango whispered, "Why don't you go womanize, and leave me alone!"

"Sango...I love you."whispered Miroku.

Sango shook her head, "If you love me, you wouldn't have let me be sad after Naraku raped me.You wouldn't have let me cry.You would defend me when I've lost.You haven't done none of that!All you ever did was try to have sex with me!I hate you!"

She pushed him back, and took off running. Miro0ku yelled,

"Sango!"

Miroku punched the brick building several times. Without being phased. A woman with long blonde air, and blue eyes stopped,

"Sir, are you okay?"

Miroku grunted, "Go away."

"I can help.I'm not doing anything depraved, am I?"she asked scratching her head.

Miroku sighed, "I'm trying to make up with my girlfriend-

"Say no more.I'm a therapist.I can help.Walk with me, and tell me what happened.I'll help you out."she smiled. "Looks like fate has come in handy for you, sir."

Miroku sighed, and told her everything that happened.

_**Sesshomaru/Rin**_

Rin sat on the couch, and read a book. Sesshomaru sat at the table, and was on his laptop. She looked at him once in a while, and he only did that twice. He hadn't talked to her sense Naraku, and his minion's were put in prison.

Rin slammed her book closed, "We need to talk, Sesshomaru!"

He looked her, then back at the screen. Rin glared,

"Stop giving me the silent treatment!You're acting like Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Don't compare me to that half breed."

"Well, stop acting like that!"hissed Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed, "We have nothing to talk about, Rin."

"Yes, we do.You have said a word to be since I transformed.I couldn't control it!I didn't mean to kill my mother!"glared Rin.

Sesshomaru asked, "Oh, but you did your Father?"

"I would be dead right now if I didn't!"yelled Rin.

Sesshomaru stood, "Fine."

"You're still thinking I'm going to go berserk on you!?This thing in me can't attack my mate!Nor the rest of my family!"yelled Rin.

Sesshomaru growled, "Your mother was family."

"She betrayed me.She told me I should do it, and when I did...she betrayed me!Acted like she was scared and called the police."explained Rin with tears.

Sesshomaru relaxed, "Rin... I didn't know that."

"You might as well not believe me on that one either."glared Rin, wiping her tears.

He sat beside her, and pulled her into a hug. Rin relaxed as he kissed her mates mark. Sesshomaru whispered in his hot voice,

"I'm sorry I was being judgeful, Rin."

Rin smiled, "It's okay, Fluffy."

He pulled back from the hug, and captured her lips into a hot kiss. Rin sighed heavily in pleasure. She was missing his lips for a week. They did more then kiss. (smirks)

_**Inuyasha With His Son, Kai**_

Inuyasha smoothed back Kai's hair. He slept peacefully. He'd been crying all day. Missing Kagome, just as much as he was. When he was sure Kai was sleep, he checked the window.

Locked. He walked out the room, and left the door cracked. He went into his room, and fell back onto the bed. Inuyasha took a deep breath. Kagome, and his scent was everywhere in the room.

He focused on Kagome's scent. He thought to himself,

"_Kagome... please stay alive.I need you here.Kai needs you.If you die...-_

The phone was ringing downstairs. He ran downstairs, and grabbed the phone. He looked at the caller i.d. and it read, "_Gin Hospital"_

He pressed talk, and brought it to his ear,

"Hello?"

Kaede sighed into the phone, "Inuyasha...

She began to tell him news. Was it good or bad? His face paled, and he dropped the phone.

_**Okay, PPL, VOTE Should Inuyasha be alone? Or shall he be with Kagome? Should Kagome die YES or NO? Please Review, and give me your choice. First TEN votes will tell me my answer wheater Kags dies or lives.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	20. Scene 14

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

(ALSO!This all happens a week or so on later.The Sango/Miroku arguement, the Rin/Sesshy thing, and then Inuyasha's on the phone.This all happened a couple of weeks later!)

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Twenty"End"

Kagome was going to live! Inuyasha quickly picked up the phone, and asked,

"How is she?When can she come home!?"

Kaede laughed, "She may come home in a week."

"Can I see her?"asked Inuyasha.

Kaede sighed, "Sh-

"Come on, Kaede!"groaned Inuyasha.

Kaede laughed, "Alright."

"I'll be right there!"yelled Inuyasha.

He hung up, and ran upstairs. Inuyasha got dressed, then went into Kai's room. He looked down at him, and he was looking up at his smiling dad confused. Inuyasha got Kai dressed,

"We're going to see Momme, Kai."

Kai made coo noises. Inuyasha laughed, and picked him up. Rushing to the hospital.

_**Hospital**_

Inuyasha walked into the hospital room slowly. When Kagome saw them she squealed,

"Kai!"

Inuyasha gave Kai to Kagome, and she neary choked him to death with her hug. He felt a bit sad she didn't give him hugs, and kisses. Inuyasha couldn't figure out why. Kaede walked in. Kagome asked,

"Kaede...can you watch Kai for a few minutes?"

Kaede nodded, "Yes."

Kai didn't fight when Kai picked him up. Luckily. Kagome sighed, and looked down at her covers. Inuyasha started,

"So what now?"

Kagome glared at him, "What do you mean, so what now?You cheated on me with Kikyo even after I had Kai?"

"Let me explain, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome wiped after tears shaking her head, "I can't.I'm not going to listen to anymore lies, Inuyasha.I'm going away."

"What!?"yelled Inuyasha bewildered.

Kagome yelled, "I'm going away!I'm moving back to Kyoto for a year!"

"Kagome...what about Kai-

Kagome cut him off, "Kai's coming with me!Every holiday...I'll be back to let Kai spend time with you."

"I love you, Kagome!Please don't do this!"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry... I can't continue to get hurt.I remember my mom saying love hurts.I finally understand."

"Kagome...don't move so far away.At least stay in Tokyo."whispered Inuyasha sitting in the chair.

Kagome sighed, "Fine.I'll at least do that."

"Fine."sighed Inuyasha taking Kagome's hand in his. "I regret everything I did, Kagome."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes, "I'm sorry too.I'm sorry I'm doing this to you.You need to decide, Inuyasha.Weather you need me...or Kikyo.After a year on Janurary first...I'll come over, then you tell me your decision.That is if I still w-

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. She gasped, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pushed onto his chest a bit, but he grabbed her hand. Kagome melted into the kiss. She let her hand slid down his chest in desire for more.

Tears burned her eyes, when he pulled away. She looked into his sad eyes as he whispered,

"I've never kissed you like that before for a reason.You're right...I wasn't sure about our love, but now that you're telling me you're leaving.It's burning a hole in my heart."

Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha...

She felt he heart catch on fire when a tear escape THE Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome hugged him, and buried her face into his shoulder. His scent, his touch, his kiss...everything. She couldn't give away.

"I just don't want to get hurt again, Inuyasha.I want you to be sure you love me."

Inuyasha whispered, "Give me a month, Kagome.Don't you think a year is a bit harsh?"

"Alright... just promise me you'll think seriously."

Inuyasha kissed her neck, and nodded, "I promise."

He hugged her tighter to him. Inuyasha took in her scent. She began to kiss his neck. Inuyasha relaxed, and thought...this time he was NOT going to choose any other woman. Only 1 woman, and thats Kagome.

_**A Month Later (It take Miroku some time.Sango's REAL stubborn.)**_

Kagome was so stressed the night before. She hadn't seen Inuyasha for a month. Well, except the times taking Kai over. He glanced at her with wanting eyes everytimes, and other times unsure eyes. It broke her heart.

Now she sat in her car, glad Kai was with Kaede at the hospital. Safe. She got out the car, and walked toward the door. She knocked. Something shattered against the floor, and she heard Inuyasha curse,

"Damn it all!"

Kagome covered her mouth, and giggled. The door opened, and Inuyasha stood there glaring at her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"Not in."

She walked in. He closed the door, and followed her into the kitchen. Kagome laughed,

"Wow...you must've been really hungry!"

She knelt down to the glass that held the jelly. She heard Inuyasha grunt. Kagome picked up one of the glasses. It slashed her finger, and she grunted,

"Ow!"

Inuyasha asked, "See...clumsy."

Kagome stood, and sat on the stool. He grabbed it, and put her bleeding finger in his mouth. She blushed. He pulled away, and put a bandaid on it. Inuyasha looked a bit pale.

"Are you feeling alright, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome touching his forehead.

Inuyasha whispered, "I want to be with you Kagome!"

"I do to, Inuyasha.Do you absolutely want to-

Inuyasha cut her off with his lips. She kissed him back. Missing his kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha pulled away,

"I'm a hundred percent, positive.I told Kikyo the next time she tried to get me heated.I'd make sure the rest of her life was miserable."

Kagome giggled, "Right!"

"Miroku's having some trouble getting back together with Say.So... if we can get back together.So can they.Right?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai."

"So...let's call Miroku over, and plan.Kai's where?"asked Inuyasha worried.

Kagome smiled, "Staying with Kaede for the week."

"Good.Let's call Miroku."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!!!!!!!!**_


	21. Scene 15

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Twenty-One "Scene 15"

"Whats up, Kags."smiled Sango letting Kagome in.

Kagome walked in, "I'm here to talk to you, about Miroku."

"Not now."grunted Sango.

Kagome sighed, "Yes, now."

"Would you just get off my back, Kagome!This is none of your business!"yelled Sango searching for something in her purse.

Kagome yelled, "You're smoking now!What is your problem, Sango!Miroku barely did any harm to you!"

"Don't you think I know that!"yelled Sango, taking the cigarettes from Kagome.

Kagome glared, "What's going on!?"

"Nothing's wrong!If you keep pressuring me, I'm kicking you out!"yelled Sango lighting a cigar, and putting it in her mouth.

Kagome scoffed, "What the hell, Sango!"

She yanked the cigarette out her mouth, took the back, and threw it down the food disposal. Sango yelled,

"Kagome!"

Sango had dark rings around her eyes, and she looked plain sick. Kagome grabbed her arm,

"I'm taking you to see Kaede!"

Sango yelled, "You're hurting my arm!"

Kagome rolled up Sango's sleeve to see bruises, and cuts. Kagome hissed,

"Who did this, Sango?"

Sango hissed, "None of your business!"

"I want you to see Kaede!You look so thin, and pale!"yelled Kagome letting tears fall.

Sango whispered, "Don't make this hard, Kagome.You're not safe around me."

"Naraku's in jail...there's nothing to worry about."whispered Kagome shaking Sango's cold hand.

Sango began to cry, "It's my fault, Kagome... I didn't mean to do it."

"Do what, Say...what?"asked Kagome hugging her.

Sango sobbed, "Naraku was out of jail months ago.He's been here.I'm apart of the Vianda."

"WHAT!"yelled Kagome in mere horror.

Sango sobbed, "I'm a whore!Just like Kikyo...I've had sex with Naraku more than once!After he raped me...I wasn't at home!I was with Naraku!"

"Y...Y...you traitor."hissed Kagome backing up. "Did you have something to do with everything?"

Sango whispered, "I wasn't exactly raped, Kagome.It was only to fool y-

"I can't believe you, Sango!"whimpered Kagome, backing up toward the door.

Sango all the sudden pulled out a gun, "I'm sorry, Kagome.I'm not you.Inuyasha's going to cheat on you again.Their all liars.I've had no trouble with Naraku."

"He's changed you, Sango!Look at yourself!What would your family think!"yelled Kagome.

Sango sobbed, "What family!When I've needed my true friends the most...it's been all about Kagome!Kagome!Kagome!Fucking YOU!"

"Sango... don't do this."whispered Kagome backing up to the door.

Sango glared, "If you die... who'll be in sorrow then?The Vianda treats me like someone!"

"Thats how they brainwash you, Say!I've always felt the Vianda would protect me, but they only put you in loads of trouble!Look how Souta ended up!In a juvenile camp!"yelled Kagome.

Sango laughed, "You know...I just realized.You've always been the one for making up good phrases.Here's one from me.Demanded Request...First Crime.The demanded request is?Do you know?"

"Sango."whispered Kagome taking a step foreword.

Sango yelled, "Answer me!"

"The d.demanded request is...life.You have to push threw many stages, and scenes.Right?"asked Kagome, feeling her life flash before her eyes when she readied the gun.

Sango nodded, "Yeah...and your first crime!?Tell me!"

"My first crime... don't trust anyone, is it?"asked Kagome.

Sango shook her head, "I thought you'd know.The first crime is...when there's something wrong in life...get rid of it.No matter what you have to go threw.Up, down, left, and right."

"Sango!Put down the gun!"yelled Kagome glaring. "Please!"

Sango whimpered, and closed her eyes, "Say hello to my family for me."

"Sango, no!"screamed Kagome.

The trigger was pulled, twice.

_**END! No SEQUELS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Think up the rest your self! I love doing that! XD**_


	22. Scene 16 no more flames, i'm serious

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

IF YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY BELIEVED I'D DO THAT, THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ME!! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HELL IF YOU LOVE CUSSING PEOPLE OUT DAILY! I SAID 'I LOVE DOING THAT'

I WOULD'VE THOUGHT YOU'D GET THE JOKE, GUESS NOT!!!!

TO THE PERSON WHO TOLD ME TO STOP WRITING, "I LOVE WRITING, I'LL NEVER STOP!"

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Twenty-Two "Scene 16"

Kagome shot up from her sleep, panting. She looked around franticly. Sweat rolled down her face, ane she looked ill. Someone touched her arm, and she jumped. She relaxed when Inuyasha whispered,

"Calm down, Kagome."

Kagome looked down at him, "We have to stop Sango before she does something stupid!We've waited to long already!I'm not going to sit here, and wait for Miroku's signal.That dream was more real then fake."

"Kagome?You don't look ok."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome grunted, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha sighed, and sat up. He touched her forehead. It was hot at first, but it was cooling down. Kagome stood,

"I'm going to take a shower, and when I come out... I'm going to Sango's house."

Inuyasha nodded, "Fine."

_**After The Shower**_

Kagome slipped on her black boots, and walked out the room. Inuyasha asked,

"Want me to come?"

Kagome shook her head, "You stay here with Kai... I'll hopefully be back before noon."

"Just what are you planning to do, Kagome?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Get Miroku, and Sango back together, of course."

"Oh boy."

Kagome giggled, "Wish me good luck."

"Good luck!"called Inuyasha.

_**Sango's Place**_

Kagome put her phone in her pocket, and sighed,

"Miroku... please come threw for Sango."

Kagome walked up toward the door, and knocked. The door opened, and Sango yawned,

"What's up, Kagome."smiled Sango letting her in.

Kagome wondered, "I'm here to talk to you about Miroku."

"Not now."glared Sango.

Kagome lost it, "No!Sango are you doing drugs!Did you really betray me!Don't be apart of the Vianda!Don't shoot me!"

"What the hell... Kagome... calm down.I DO NOT do drugs, and I wouldn't betray you.I would never join that horrible group.Why would I shoot you?"asked Sango with pure horror, and worry in her eyes.

Kagome sighed of relief, "I had a horrible dream last night, an-

Kagome walked toward Sango's purse, and looked inside. There was a chocolate bar, and the rest junk. Sango called,

"Kagome... do you need me to call a therapist for you?"

Kagome's eye twitched, "Not funny."

"Well, you're acting crazy."giggled Sango.

Kagome shivered, "It's just weird, because you said those exact lines in my dream."

"Yeah, maybe so, but the problem here is that I won't talk about Miroku.Not smoking, and trying to kill you.I can easily do that with my fist."smirked Sango.

Kagome twitched more, "Also, not funny."

"You've always been the star gazer."laughed Sango.

Kagome relaxed, "We need to talk, Miroku.I'm scared you're becoming depressed."

"Kagome... I am NOT depressed-

Kagome cut her off, "That's a line depressed people say!"

"Fine, I've been a bit sad.I have to admit I miss Miroku, but he rather go with every other girl rather then me."

Kagome hugged Sango, "That isn't true.You should see Miroku now.He's been doing just about anything to get you back."

"I know, but... I feel like I'm trapped.He might brake my heart again.He never confronted me-

Kagome whispered, "Get over that, Sango.He's sorry.He said he'll die fo you."

"I don't want him to die... I just-

Kagome smirked, "Why don't you tell him what you're tell me?"

"But-

Miroku's voice came from behind her, "Sango..."

(This is the part on TV when the crowd goes AHHHHH.Lol!)

"M...miroku..."whispered Sango standing.

Kagome stood, "I'll just go."

"Thanks a lot, Kags."smirked Miroku.

Kagome nodded, and left. Miroku looked down at Sango,

"I'm sorry, Sango.Please forgive me."

Miroku hugged Sango tightly. Never wanting to let go. Sango relaxed, and whispered,

"Kagome made me realize...I'll get depressed without you with me.I love you so much Miroku."

Miroku whispered in her ear, "I love you more.I want you to forgive me for how I acted."

"I forgive you, but the next time you womanize...I won't say it's over.I'll just kick you ass, okay?"hissed Sango squeezing the hell out of her arm.

Miroku laughed nervously, "I promise."

"Good!Now I feel overexci-

Miroku took Sango's hand, "There's something else I need to ask you, Sango."

"What is it, Miroku?"asked Sango looking as he got on his knees.

Miroku pulled out a sterling silver diamond ring, "Wi..will you marry me, Sango?"

"Yes."whispered Sango dropping to her knees, and kissed him.

Miroku slipped the ring onto her finger, and deepened the kiss. Kagome looked from the window, and smiled,

"My work is now officially done."

A sad, deep voice came from behind her, "Sis."

Kagome felt everything freeze, "Souta?"

She turned around, and no one was there. Kagome sniffed, and could smell Souta's faint scent. Kagome called,

"Souta!Come out!"

He stepped out from behind a bush, "Sis..."

"Souta... aren't you suppose to be at that camp?"grimaced Kagome.

Souta whispered, "I came here to beg for your forgiveness."

Something wasn't right. He didn't look right to her. Kagome asked,

"Why should I?"

Souta let a tear fall, "Please, Kagome.I'm your little brother... I never got to see our parents... I'm just confused of my way of-

"Souta... where's my locket?"asked Kagome still glaring at him.

Souta took it off from around his neck, and tossed it at her. Kagome caught it, and looked at it. She looked up toward him,

"Do you want yours?"

Souta shook his head, "I don't deserve to be a Higurashi.I don't deserve to live."

"Don't say that.Death doesn't solve anything.I'll gain regain my trust for you... in time."whispered Kagome.

Souta wiped his tears, "I have nowhere else to go."

"Fine, you can stay with me, and Inuyasha.Obey everything I, and Inuyasha say."ordered a scolding Kagome.

Shockingly, Souta hugged Kagome. He cried silently. He 'was' her little brother. She would never abandon famil. Including, Kikyo. She's in jail, no problem there. Kagome hugged him back,

"Relax, Souta."

Souta whispered, "I'm just a stupid teen that has no future!I'll do anything to gain your trust back, Kagome."

"Let's just start over, okay?All of this never happened?"asked Kagome pulling away having tears of her own.

Souta nodded, "Right... let's start over."

"Ok!Let's go."smiled Kagome.

They made there way back to the Takahashi residence. (love the sound, don't you?)

_**Back At The House**_

They walked in. Inuyasha growled,

"Why is he here?I'll rip his-

Kagome put her hands out, and glared dangerously, "Don't think about it.I need to talk to you.Souta... go into the kitchen."

"Before I do... I hope that you'll forgive me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, "As if."

Souta left, and Kagome just stood there, glaring. Inuyasha began to feel like she was entering his soul with that look. Kagome took a deep breath,

"First off, Sango and Miroku made up.They're getting married, and second... Souta's staying here."

Inuyasha yelled, "And when did you make that decision!I refuse to let him stay here!He's probably planning to hurt Kai!"

"He doesn't have nowhere else to go, Inuyasha.He's still my little brother.I won't abandon him!"glared Kagome.

Inuyasha glared back, "I said no!"

"Fine!Souta!"called Kagome.

Souta walked out from the kitchen. Kagome took his hand, and stomped out the door. Inuyasha called,

"Where are you going, Kagome!"

Kagome spat back, "Why do you care!"

Inuyasha watched as the car, sped off down the road. He grumbled to himself.

_**Around Night**_

Kagome walked back in, and took off her jacket. She went upstairs, and into Kai's room. He was fast asleep. Kagome kissed his forehead, and went into her own room. Inuyasha was wide awake.

Kagome grumbled, "Thought you'd be sleep by now."

"Where did you go, Kagome?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "I asked Kaede to keep Souta.She agreed.She has custody of Souta, and there's no problem.Kaede's no joke... she'll chew Souta inside, and out if he even fails a test in school."

"Oh."

Kagome sighed, "I suppose you were right.It's to early to not expect anything of him."

"Finally, you agree with me."

She glared at him, "Finally?"

"On this subject."whispered Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

Kagome took of her boots,

"I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Inuyasha nodded.

_**After Shower**_

Kagome laid down beside Inuyasha. He was asleep. Kagome smiled, and brushed his bangs out of his face. He opened his eyes slowly. He slid his hand into her hand, and captured her lips into a passionate kiss.

She kissed him back. He pulled away, and asked,

"So... is everything done?No more trouble to handle?"

Kagome sighed, "Hopefully not."

"Is that so?"smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "What are you up too?"

"This...

Inuyasha captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome sighed into the kiss. He pulled the covers over their head. Kagome smiled into the kiss, and you should already know what they did. They could finally see love instead of hate, but that dream sure made her think of Demands, Requests, and crimes.

_**PLEASE REVIEW? SHOULD THERE BE ANOTHER CHAPPY? I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO CURSE ME OUT...AGAIN...**_

_**ANYWAY, TELL ME IF I SHOULD!!!**_

_**PEACE OUT!!! **_


	23. Scene 17

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Twenty-Three"Scene 17"

A month, and a half went by. Everything was going great in life. Kagome got a job at the Camcor. Serenity had her baby, and... everything was just great! Kagome heard the phone ringing, and got up.

She jogged downstairs, and snatched up the phone,

"Hello?"

There was silence. Kagome repeated herself. The dial tone soon came. She hung up, and looked around. Kagome checked every door, and window.

Everything was locked. Soon as she prepared to go back upstairs, to finish paperwork, the phone rung. She answered,

"Hello?"

No one answered. There was shaky breathing in the background. She was getting really pissed, and yet creeped out. Kagome yelled,

"Who is this!?I'm not joking around!"

There was a low laugh. Kagome turned red in anger,

"Sango, Rin!I'm gonna kill you two!"

Sango laughed, "Jeez, take a chill pill.We're only messing with you."

"Yeah, just to let you know we only called twice."giggled Rin.

Kagome sighed of relief, "Good."

"Rin's laugh gave it away.We could've had you crying in In-

Kagome cut her off, "I'm not a little girl, you know!"

"Still act like one."stated Rin.

Kagome rolled eyes, "What do you two want?I have a lot of work to do."

"Where's Inuyasha, and Kai?"asked Sango.

Kagome sighed, "If you must know, they went to Kaede's."

"When?"asked Rin, and Sango.

Kagome looked at the clock, "About half an hour ago."

"Kikyo's in ja-

She yelled, "Yes, that wench is in jail!Why are you asking that!?"

"Just asking, gosh.You're having a lot a mood swings."grunted Sango.

Kagome yelled before they could, "Don't even think about it.I'm not pregnant, but I heard you two have been having morning sickness."

"Yeah, I have a cold."grunted Rin.

Sango nodded, "My allergies have been acting up, is all."

"Like I'm going to believe that.Stop thinking so positive."grunted Kagome. "You two are pregnant.So... vice versa."

Rin sighed, "Yeah, I'm going to take a pregnancy test tomorrow."

"I already did."sighed Sango, defeated. "It's positive."

Kagome squealed, "Let's call Mir-

"If you tell him before me, I'll rip your guts out!"

Rin laughed, "Look whose having a-

"Oh, shut it."hissed Sango.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Seriously you two, I have work to do."

"Fine.Laters."they both said.

She hung up, and went upstairs. Kagome finished most of her work, but fell asleep. It was two hours later that Inuyasha, and Kai came back. It was 3 A.M. Inuyasha put the asleep Kai in his room, and went into his own.

He laid beside Kagome, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kagome whispered,

"Where have you been?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Fell asleep over at Kaede's."

"Oh."yawned Kagome, sitting up. "Oh darn it.I fell asleep didn't I?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, "Relax would you."

"Easier said then done.I'm acting like my father.Work's in my blood."smiled Kagome, fiddling with her locket.

Inuyasha asked, "Have you been working, all day?"

"Uh... yep."

He glared, "You're going to overwork yourself."

"I agree."yawned Kagome again.

He sat her on the bed, stood, and stretched. Kagome asked,

"So how's Kaede, and Souta?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Well, Kaede's fine.Souta on the other hand."

"What happened?"asked Kagome, already about to go run out the door.

Inuyasha looked back at her, "Relax, Kagome.What I mean is, Kaede's killing him.Chores, all A's.I'm glad I ain't him."

"Ain't isn't a word."corrected Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Nerd."

"What!?"glared Kagome pouting.

Inuyasha laughed, "Did you talk to Sango, and Rin?

He knelt down in front of her, and took her hand. Kagome nodded,

"Yeah.They're pregnant, no doubt."

Inuyasha laughed, "Great.I have to get my camera, and be over there the day they tell the guys."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Then what?Get killed?"

"As if."snorted Inuyasha. "They'll be passed out by then."

Kagome giggled, "Why is it they have to faint, and you don't?"

"Miroku's always been a wimp, and Sesshomaru's just a big softy inside."explained Inuyasha kissing her hand.

Kagome asked, "Do you ever wonder what will happen once Naraku gets out of jail?"

Inuyasha paused, and looked up at her. He saw all worry in her eyes. Inuyasha sat beside her, and pulled her into a hug,

"Kagome, nothings going to happen.Not this time."

Kagome asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"I am.You just get some sleep, Kagome.You look pale."

She sighed, "Alright."

He gave her a deep, passionate kiss, and let her go to sleep. Inuyasha went downstairs, and got some food.

_**Seven Months Later**_

Sango rushed down the hall, and looked around franticly. The Camcor building was in flames. She heard screams, and groans threw out the building. Sango sobbed out,

"Kagome!Where are you!"

Someone grabbed her hand, and continued to run. It was Kagome. Her skin had ashes, and smoke on it. She had a few bloody bruises.

Sango called, "Sango!How-

"N.not now, Kagome!"yelled Kagome, trying to find Rin.

Sango wheezed, "Kagome!I don't feel so good."

"This smoke isn't good for you to inhale, put this over your- SANGO!"screamed Kagome as she collapsed.

Kagome looked around. She tore off a sleeve, and tied it around Sango's face. The only one missing was Rin. Kagome called,

"Rin!Where are you!Rin!"

She heard a loud whistle close by. Kagome put Sango on her back, and ran toward the flamed door. She kicked it open to see Rin, on the ground, wheezing. Kagome picked Rin up bridal style, and searched for the exit. All the doors had been chained.

Kagome let tears fall as people called out her name. For help. She couldn't. Kagome found a window, and kicked it open. Cutting herself in the process.

The Firefighters were trying to holes the building. When she climbed out. Something wet dripped on her leg. She gasped,

"Sango.Damn it!Hey, help!"

Four men rushed over. They took Sango, and Rin to the ambulance. Kagome smelt only smoke. Finally, she threw up. It was blood. A man knelt down to her,

"We need to take you to the hospital, ma'am."

Kagome coughed, "I'm fine.This is nothing."

"Kagome!"called Inuyasha's voice.

The man argued, "Please, this isn't normal for you to be vomiting blood."

"What's w- Kagome!"

The man explained, "She's vomiting blood.I have a feeling this fire was specialized.As in poison fire.The rest in there.I'm afraid they're already dead."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"cursed Kagome, punching the ground.

Inuyasha helped her up,

"You're going to the hospital."

Sesshomaru, and Miroku rushed toward them. Both yelling. Wondering where they're wife/mate were. Kagome swallowed hard, and looked at Miroku,

"Sango's water broke, Miroku."

Miroku yelled, "She's only seven months, Kagome!"

"I'm sorry.This is my fault."whispered Kagome, starting to feel faint.

He said something, but she couldn't hear. Kagome covered her mouth, and threw up blood once again. She fell forward, Inuyasha caught her. Yelling her name, but she blacked out. All four of them trying to keep her awake.

_**Hospital, Hours Later**_

Souta paced. He was worried, just as much as everyone else. Inuyasha glared at Souta,

"So you know anything?"

Souta hissed, "I'm not apart of the Vianda, anymore!So shut the hell up to me!You're her mate, you were suppose to protect her!"

"Why you!"growled Inuyasha, standing.

Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu yelled, "Knock it off!"

"Why are you here, Bankotsu?"asked Miroku, tring to get his mind straight.

Bankotsu glared at the floor, "Shippo was in that building.Luckily Cho got him."

"Cho?"repeated Miroku.

Bankotsu nodded, "She worked with Kagome."

"You're dating her?"asked Miroku.

Bankotsu nodded, "Yeah."

Sesshomaru began tapping his claw against his chair. Finally, Kaede, and a woman with long jet black hair, and blue eyes. At first, Inuyasha thought she was Kagome. Seriously.

"Lady Kaede!How's everyone!?"yelled Miroku, standing along with the others.

Kaede sighed, "Sango had the baby.She had a girl.I'm afraid, she's premature."

"Damn it!"growled Miroku, his bangs covering his eyes.

The girl beside Kaede whispered, "She'll be okay.Sango, your wife, didn't inhale a lot of smoke.If she did.I don't want to say the odds."

"Whose this?"asked Sesshomaru, curious. "She looks like Kagome."

Kaede smiled, "Hai.Indeed.This is Sakamae Higurashi."

"Higurashi?"they all repeated.

Sakamae nodded, "I'm Kagome's blood sister, but you all should be worried about the others."

"What about Rin?"asked Sesshomaru, stopping Inuyasha from asking further questions.

Kaede sighed, "Sango had her premature daughter, Rin is okay... except for the fact she has bruises, and inhaled smoke, Kagome inhaled way to much smoke, and lost a lot of blood."

"What about Shippo, and Cho?"asked Bankotsu.

Kaede smiled, "Cho, and Shippo are in good condition.She got out immediately the huge fire started.Shippo inhaled a bit of smoke, but nothing we can't handle.Cho had a small burn.She told us, Kagome forced them out the building.So they are safe."

"Can we see them?"asked Souta coldly.

Sakamae looked into Souta's eyes, and he glared back. When Kaede nodded. He mumbled,

"I'm sick of the Higurashi lies.I don't even want to know the damn story."

Kaede called, "Pardon, young man?"

"Nothing!"he called angrily.

Sakamae sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't lied.As always.Kagome doesn't even want to hear it."

Kaede, and Sakamae followed them to the room. Everyone was held in. Bankotsu had to go to another.

_**Please Review!!**_

_**Wow! Kagome, and Kikyo are those undentical twins. Kikyo's way paler than Kagome. Sakamae, and Kagome are identical twins! **_

_**If any questions, please send a PM.**_

_**Byez!!**_


	24. Scene 18

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

A/N:

**ALSO I forgot Rin already had her pup. At 5 months! Sry! So she had the baby, I'll fit that in the next chapter!**

**The pups (girl and boy) TWINS name is : Tahaku Takahasi (boy), Kohari Takahashi (girl)**

**They both have long silver, regular ears, both have amber eyes. **

Demanded Request: First Crime Chapter Twenty-Four"Dearest Sister"

They walked in. Inuyasha walked over beside Kagome, and she hugged him. He sensed her fear, and hugged her tighter. She whisper,

"It's my fault."

Inuyasha hissed, "It wasn't your fault, Kagome.Stop blaming yourself."

"Yeah, Kagome.Stop blaming yourself.Whoever started that fire, is the one responsible."stated Miroku, smoothing the sleeping Sango's hair back.

Sesshomaru asked, "Who did start it?"

"Naraku."answered Souta. "He was bailed out."

Kagome asked, "Where's Kai."

"He's alright, Kagome."smiled Kaede.

Rin sighed, "This time, I'm not letting the police get Naraku.I'm going to kill him myself, and where are the twins?"

"They're with Kai.All asleep."explained Kaede.

Kagome sighed, "I'm worried, that he'll try something."

"Naraku isn't gonna wait any longer.He's gonna attack soon as his eyes land on you."muttered Souta.

Inuyasha growled, "You sure know a lot you criminal!"

"Why you!"snarled Souta, stomping toward him.

Miroku held Souta back, and Kagome yelled,

"Inuyasha!Would you stop!If you call him that, you're calling me the same thing!"

The room got quiet. Kagome looked into Sakamae's soft eyes, and she looked back. Kagome asked,

"This is so wrong in so many ways."

Sakamae sighed, "You can't hate me for being born, wasn't my fault."

"First, Souta, then Kikyo, and now you.Is there anymore?"asked Kagome.

Sakamae shook her head, "I'm positive."

"Sure... where have you been all this time?"asked Kagome.

Sakamae sighed, "I just moved here from Kyoto, then I found out I had a twin.I was adopted, so I didn't know anything about my parents."

"All you need to know is that they're lairs!"spat Souta.

Kagome yelled, "Souta!"

"It's true.I agree.They had all of us for selfish reasons."hissed Sakamae, looking a bit pissed.

Kagome yelled, "Am I the only one who actually love them!?"

"You're also the one to be loved by them."glared Souta.

Kagome sighed, "I'm not listening to this."

"Fine, but maybe you'll read their diaries then."grunted Sakamae, putting two thin black books on her lap.

Kagome asked, "How'd you-

"I raided their house.I found more things that I needed too."

Sakamae opened the book, and stopped on a page. Kagome read the ragged, and dusty page:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Everything has gone according to plan so far. The Vianda glady took Sakamae, in order. We got over a million dollars. I'd be out of debt. if I'd ust given away Kagome. Just as I did Kikyo, and Souta. **_

Pain hit Kagome hard. Harder then concrete. She looked into her mothers diary. There was no guilt in these people. Kagome angrily threw the books at the wall. Sakamae whispered,

"Do you see now?We were just projects!"

Kagome pulled herself out of the bed. She denied Inuyasha's help. Kagome yanked open the window, and yanked off her locket. She stepped out onto the cool balcony, and threw it. Never see it hit the hard earth.

She knew it shattered though. Tears streamed down her face. Kagome felt real stupid. She was used! If she'd known this she would've ditched love, and stayed with the Vianda.

That was cruel. She shook her head, and hissed,

"I won't be like them."

Sakamae stood beside her, "Neither will I, nor Souta.You needed to know the truth though."

"Truth hurts."whispered Kagome in a shaky voice.

Sakamae pulled Kagome into a hug.

_**A Month Later**_

Everyone had went home a week after that day. Everyone was at Miroku, and Sango's house. Cooing over their daughter, Rikako. She was very small, but stronger than they thought. Once Miroku put the pacifier in her mouth, and she took it out and threw it. (_**My nephew is a new-born, and he SERIOUSLY threw the thing at me.I was like WTF**_.)

Sango called,

"All the babies are sleep!Now who wants to watch a horror movie!"

Kagome laughed, "You are phased by nothing."

"I agree."laughed Sakamae.

Souta groaned, "Can you please just put the movie in."

"Yeah, it better not be a chick flick."smirked Inuyasha elbowing Souta.

Kagome frowned, "I hate chick flicks!Ew!"

"Alright, Miss.Tomboy!"giggled Rin.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I swear you all have issues."

"Shut it, Fluffy!"grimaced Rin.

They all laughed. No more worried. Rumor was, Naraku had run off with Kikyo somewhere. Truth was, Kikyo HAD vanished. Sango popped in the movie, and sat beside Miroku. Everyone cuddled up to their mans.

Sakamae rustled Souta's hair, and he shoved her playfully. They could all finally relax. Relax, and be a family. The only Demanded Request was to be peaceful, and there were no longer any crimes.

The Vianda was closed down...

_**THE END! R & R**_


End file.
